


Together Again (A Not So Romantic Lovestory)

by dspectabilis



Category: Bad - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, BDSM Scene, Bad Era (Michael Jackson), Bad MJ, Bad Michael, Bad! MJ, Bad! Michael, Drama & Romance, Emotional Roller Coaster, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Limited tags to avoid spoilers, Not a marshmallow fic, One Night Stands, Rivalry, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Tags Are Hard, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This fic is not about marshmallows rainbows and unicorns, angst for breakfast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: This story is an expansion of the one-shot, MIDNIGHT LOVER, from Be My Valentine book.Synopsis:He is her Tarzan. She is his Faye.Everything is just friendly between them not until they crossed the line, forcing them to face the harsh reality of life.Are they going to find their way back to each other and be together again or their red string will be broken?
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Sweet Fantasy

_**Faye** _

"Michael!" 

  
I whisper-yelled, trying not to get too much attention from all these people in the set of Michael's video shoot for his new single.

  
I mumbled my quick apologies to the people near me who got interfered and distracted from what they are doing because of my presence. 

  
To my surprise, they just smiled at me instead of rolling their eyeballs. If I'm not mistaken, they shared the excitement that I am feeling.

  
I think, every one in here is sweet and kind-hearted just like their boss.

  
That man is really the sweetest man.

  
"Faye!" Michael yelled in excitement. 

  
When I say yelled, he did really yell that everyone in the whole studio heard it. His voice echoed in the entire place but despite of the scream, his voice sounded music to one's ears. Also, since he's the King, he doesn't give any damn. 

  
"How many times do I need to tell you? It's Faith not Faye."

  
I told him with a huge grin on my face just to level with his oh-so-confident smile that will, undoubtedly, steal every woman's heart or... panties. Yeah whatever. It will work either way.

  
"To me, you're Faye." He said confidently as he spread his arms, asking for a hug. "No hug for your dear friend?" Michael even arched his eyebrows that makes him a thousand times cuter.

  
Uhm, okay. I said cute not cuter. You know what? Just forget I said anything.

  
"You're such a softie." I teased him as we shared a bear hug as if we didn't see each other yesterday.

  
"That's because you know the true me." He whispered and I grabbed the opportunity to pull away from the hug but his arms are so strong that he locked me under his comforting arm.

  
"Hey!" 

  
He completely ignored my pushes and my annoyance as he gestured something to a man who is already marching towards us. 

  
"Can you take some pictures of us?" He asked politely and that's when I noticed that the man he called is holding a camera. He must be a photographer or something.

  
"Smile." Michael grinned at me and tightened his arm around my shoulders as he gave me a look, asking me to relax.

  
"Okay..." I just answered because I knew damn well that he's not taking no as an answer.

  
The photographer worked his magic as he took several snaps of us. Being goofy friends, we shared different poses just like what friends who are so comfortable with each other will do.

  
We have a wacky pose, a fierce one, a casual one, and a bear hug. There's also a snap where he kissed my cheek and that's completely fine. I kissed his cheek too just to be fair.

  
Oh. And there's one where we are just staring at one another.

  
"Perfect." His cute giggles tickled my ears. "We should do this more often. Maybe you..." He glared at me. "Should visit me on set often."

  
"Don't be a drama king." I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm here now, happy?"

  
"You don't know how much." 

  
His eyes twinkled and I know for sure that he's very happy since he's always bugging me to visit him often on set or come with him to his concerts.

  
"Last shoot then we'll be free." He smiled when he was informed that the short break is over. "Be comfortable. Feel at home." Michael gestured around the studio, spreading his arms. "Wait for me, okay?"

  
He gave me a warning not to run away as if I'm planning to escape. I just smiled and assured him that I will be fine before he walked towards the mini stage.

  
I watched him doing his magic as amusement filled my eyes. He's dancing with a prisoner's ball and chain tied to his foot and I'm not gonna lie. He's really good at what he's doing. Perfect is an understatement.

  
From what I know based from his unending passionate stories, this is the part where he's dancing with the elephant man's bones or whatsoever. I can't remember because I'm so astonished with his looks.

  
Don't even start at me on how good-looking he is because I am really aware of that fact. His outfit is actually a simple one. 

  
That grayish-striped pants? That white long-sleeved shirt with black shirt underneath? That black vest? That iconic fedora hat?

  
And... the way his hair is tied in some sort of a bun? Damn!

  
Dude, I'm telling you, I think I'm gonna faint. He can wear a greasy, teared, messy shirt but I'm still gonna drool.

  
He's hot as fuck.

  
Who would have thought? That this man whom I just randomly met in a coffee shop will be one of my treasured friends?

  
We met two years ago and I can still remember that scenario in my head clearly. Michael really loves to wear disguises to experience normal life just like what he explained to me.

  
I was in a corner table of the coffee shop when this weird-looking guy approached me, asking if he can share a table with me. 

  
I said weird because he got this weird moustache and thick eyebrows. He was wearing a baseball cap and a reading glass. He didn't change his fashion though. His black pants and navy blue button down really suited him.

  
I shared the table with him after learning that the place has lots of customers and there was no vacant tables. I really believe that cute note on every coffee table that says, 'Share a seat. Win a friend.'

  
I really did win a friend from sharing a seat.

  
We had a really nice conversation and I felt really comfortable with him within a short span of time. He even misheard my name as Faye and not Faith that's why he's calling me Faye since then.

  
I have my suspicions because of his eyes and his voice but I pushed the thoughts away because I want everything to be normal.

  
Before we parted ways, he revealed himself because he really found a connection in our encounter. He stayed in touch and we developed our friendship since that day.

  
For me, he is Michael. 

  
Not Michael Jackson.

  
Just Michael.

  
"What are you thinking?" 

  
I almost jumped when he whispered using his deep, cold voice but my system calmed right away especially when I felt his hands tightened, hugging me from behind.

  
"I'm thinking how a big jerk you are." I backfired at him and detached myself from his embrace.

  
Our comfort level reached its all time high as things like hugging from out of the blue is normal. We even shared a bed especially when he's staying here in my place. 

  
We're so okay with it to the point that there was a time that we woke up and my leg was on his chest or my arm was on his face. Thank God he's such a gentleman and he's not taking any revenge aside from tickling me to death until I fell out of the bed.

  
Of course, there's a scenario where we are hugging each other and there's a point that we're cuddling and spooning or whatever. 

  
But again, it's normal for us. No alien feelings, no awkwardness. Just two real people who are in their comfortable companies.

  
"And now I'm a jerk." 

  
Michael mocked before he followed me in the living room to which, by the way, is full of comfort foods and alcoholic drinks.

  
Pizza, chips, chocolates, candies and some other goodies are scattered on the table and on the floor. There are also beers, tequilas, and wines.

  
That's because when he said earlier that we're free, he really meant that we are free. Or more like, he is free rather.

  
The short film shoots are done. No scheduled rehearsals or meetings. He's free for a few days before he will go back to his ongoing concert business.

  
"Why we are always partying here in my place and not yours?" I ranted as I slouched my body on the couch as he did the same. 

  
"I mean, we also did it in that palace of yours but rarely. Did you realize how hard it is to clean this mess all by myself?" I scoffed at him with my arched eyebrows as I gulped the beer like it's just a some sort of water.

  
"All by myseeelllfff..." His drunk ass hit the freaking note.

  
"You're fucking drunk." I cursed at him as if I'm not as drunk as him. 

  
I think, this is the worst drinking session we've done. We never got drunk like this before. Mostly, we're just having movie marathons with a few bottles in our hands and then we'll go to sleep after.

  
Tonight is different. We're doing nothing. No movie marathons or something. We're just lounging on the couch lazily with booze and goodies around us. A random music in low volume is accompanying us too.

  
"I'm not!" He argued with knitted eyebrows but his cheeks are already red.

  
Oh God he's so cute! 

  
"Watch your mouth!" He added and slapped my leg that is resting on his lap.

  
He's always calling out my cursings as if he's not doing it especially when he's frustrated.

  
"Fuck." I mocked and gave him my bitch face. He just narrowed his eyes at me.

  
"I told you I can hire someone to clean the mess but you're not listening to me." He muttered before snatching the beer bottle from my hand and emptied it. Why he's not getting his own beer?!

  
"You're spending money like shit!" I yelled and removed my legs from his lap.

  
"You're still ranting?" He grinned at me, amused.

  
"I'm just asking about the place. All I'm saying is..." I glared. "You should help me."

  
"I really love staying here because it feels like home."

  
True! It feels different whenever he is here. I'm actually looking forward to those days when he can sleep over. The ambiance of my home is very calm, peaceful, and colorful due to his presence.

  
"I'm willing to help. You're not waiting for me." He said and crossed his legs so he can sit while facing me and I did the same.

  
"Oh... My dear Sir, by the time you wake up, I'm already finished."

  
"Not my fault then. You're not waking me..."

  
Look at this guy! I don't have the evil guts to wake his sleeping ass because I know how hard it is for him to sleep! 

  
"You should get laid. You're ranting like hell." He added.

  
"Now, who's cursing?" I narrowed my eyes and he just shrugged. "And says the one who's not getting laid either."

  
He rolled his eyes at me because it's true. He needs to be watered too just like the plants under the early morning sun.

  
"You should get a girlfriend. I'm tired of your ass." I joked and he knows that. But I'm serious, he needs a girlfriend.

  
"You should get a boyfriend." He repeated my words.

  
"I told you numerous times. I want someone who sees me as me and will love me to death despite of my imperfections and shits. I never found him yet." 

  
My drunk ass is getting out of control! Why am I defending myself about this thing anyway? Since when not having a boyfriend becomes an issue?

  
"Where's that girl from your previous short film? You dumped her?" I teased and diverted the topic back to him.

  
"Oh God." He whimpered as he rested his head on his arm. "I told you, I have no business with her."

  
"Poor girl." I pouted. "She really fell in love... hard." Duh! It is obvious! "You're heartless."

  
"I'm not." He denied and played with my hand, intertwining it with his. "It was just a professional act and it must stay that way. She let her feelings get in the way."

  
His ambiance became serious. Whatever happened between him and that girl is not my business. Besides, if it was really an issue, I will know about it because he will share it to me. I am the first one who will hear all about it and I'm gonna hear it from him, a direct source. Unless, he will lie to me and leave me in the dark.

  
"And I'll say it again to you. They want Michael Jackson. Not Michael. I'm not gonna waste my time with flings and groupies either. I'm done with that."

  
He said those words with overflowing emotions and to be honest, I felt my heart flinched. I really hate his world sometimes. No, scratch that. All the time.

  
"Mmm..." I hummed and continued to play our fingers while my other hand cupped his cheek and pinched it to lighten the mood. "You're so done with that."

  
I saw the instant print camera on the table and grabbed it immediately. I didn't hesitate to snap a photo of him and he's aware of it. I examined the photo and damn! The camera really loves him and he looks so damn fine!

  
Why the world is so unfair?

  
"Sad Michael." I told him and showed him the photo, pertaining that it sucks but it is not. It is really not. He just pouted and maintained his position.

  
"I've been told that you're a bad kisser that's why she left you or dumped you or whatever." I continued the gossip and blurted a laugh. Not long after, he let out his giggles too and the sight made my heart jump.

  
"So you're reading tabloids now, too."

  
"No. I'm the one writing them." I laughed once again and moved closer to him. I rested my head on the backrest near his arm where he is resting his head. "I love twisting stories. So you will look bad. You are bad and we know it."

  
"Bad kisser, huh?" He narrowed his eyes, ignoring my corny and bad song reference. "How did you know?"

  
"Instincts." I answered with all confidence. "I just kno-"

  
I got interrupted and my confidence died down when I felt his lips brushing mine and my whole world shut down. Who said that he's a bad kisser? Show yourself and I'll punch you, I'll beat you.

  
"Who's the bad kisser now?" Michael asked me with a smirk on his face. 

  
And me? I'm so dizzy and I want more.

  
I want more?

  
"Still you." I blurted and I don't care if his eyes are getting more intense by the second. So intense. And heavy.

  
"Really?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Your reaction is telling me the opposite thing."

  
"Whatever..." I whispered without breaking our gazes. I'm so lost in his eyes that I cannot save myself anymore. I'm drowning already.

  
Another first. 

  
We didn't kiss before even if it's just for fun. Who does that? I mean, of course! We're not doing that! Well, in the past maybe.

  
He connected our lips again and this time, hungrier. It's gentle. It's soft. But at the same time, intense and drowning. The best passionate kiss or simply, the best kiss I've ever tasted.

  
My hands found their way at the back of his head, pulling him to deepen the kiss. Everything is so quick that I just found myself straddling on his lap. He leaned his back on the backrest of the couch while his hands are roaming on my back, pulling my body closer to his.

  
And by the way, damn those sexy curls of his.

  
"Did we just..." I said pertaining to the kiss to which by the way, is already involving tongue, when we pulled away to gasp some air.

  
"Yeah..." He whispered with his low, deep voice that I've never heard before. "We did."

  
"When was the last time you got laid?" I asked him curiously when I connected our foreheads and we closed our eyes, just feeling the warmth of our grinding sexes.

  
It is getting hot and steamy.

  
"I honestly can't remember... When was the last time you got laid?" He asked me the same question using his husky, deep voice.

  
"Sometime before me and my ex broke up." I whispered with heavy pantings as the tension is getting thicker just like the thing under his pants.

  
"That was... three years ago..."

  
His hand is caressing my cheek and guiding my head to meet his gazes. His other hand rested on my hips, giving pressure to my grinding hips.

  
"Exactly..." I muttered as my focus is getting blurry. "It's very soft..." My eyes darted to his lips while my thumb played with it.

  
It is really soft just like a cotton. It is so kissable.

  
"Just waiting for you to bite them..." He teased me by biting his bottom lip and released it slowly.

  
I stared at him with pleasure and the intensity from his brown, doe eyes told me to kiss his parting lips so I did it. I even nibbled those soft, luscious lips.

  
"That's fucking sexy. Sexy and hot." He moaned and kissed me again like the sun will never rise again.

  
My hands gripped tightly on his shoulders because his kisses are mindblowing that I don't know anymore if it is real or I am just in a dream.

  
A sweet fantasy.

  
"You really have a fine, beautiful ass." 

  
I felt his hands grabbing and squeezing my butt cheeks that I can't help but to moan. I really felt it on my skin even though I still have my clothes on. It is drilling through my flesh.

  
"You finally admitted that you're checking me out." I whimpered at him but not stopping what we are doing.

  
"I'm not admitting anything." He whispered and started to trace my jaw with his lips. 

  
I felt my whole body shivered that the only thing that I can do is to grab on to his well-sculpted shoulders that I almost ripped his damn shirt. 

  
Oh my God! This is so hot!

  
"And says the one who's really, actually, and literally checking me out when she saw me for the first time in my concert outfit." He chuckled that sounded very sexy. "Is that you? Who loves my black tight pants so much? If my memory served me right, you are drooling and staring hardly."

  
Goddamn!

  
"I did... not! I didn't stare! I didn't check you out! I didn't drool!" 

  
My voice is a pitch higher than the usual as I slapped his chest but he just chuckled. He is giving me flashes of those black pants! And that huge, shiny belt!

  
Deny it all you want, self.

  
"Have you seen yourself?" I challenged him because dude! Have you seen him?!

  
"Yes..." He whispered as I noticed that his hands are already underneath my shirt, massaging my back and pulling me closer to him. "There's nothing to drool about."

  
His remarks caused my eyebrows to arch but he just kissed my jaw and then down to my neck as if he didn't say something wrong.

  
"Shut it." I hissed because he is back again at his conscious self that he can't see anything beautiful about him. Everything about him is beautiful. "You're a beautiful man inside and out." 

  
Facts!

  
"Thank you." He answered sincerely and we shared a fruitful gaze that only the two of us can understand.

  
"You're very handsome. Trust me. And have you seen your fans?" I broke the silence and teased him about his fans who are very willing to throw themselves at him.

  
"You're very beautiful, too." He answered, ignoring the other things that I said. I just blushed like crazy and I know, he noticed it.

  
Michael just gave me a beautiful smile that I'm always dying to see. He smiled sweetly just like what he is always doing when he is shy but he needs to show a smile. And thank God he's holding me in his arms because my body weakened at the very moment. It is like, I have no bones anymore.

  
My ovaries are having their party dances and the goddess inside of me is waltzing around the spacious, greeny area with wonderful lights around like she is in a dream prom, waiting for her prince charming to ask her for a romantic dance.

  
Damn, fantasy.

  
"That's right." I acknowledged his smile with my biggest grins before he drowned himself again on my neck.

  
"Okay... Just like that, Michael. Just like that." I moaned in our heated make out session because how could I not?

  
I really love my drunk ass sometimes that it makes me want to imagine very impossible things in my sleep. Hallucinations have its perks too, yes?

  
The heat exploded around the room that no amount of water can kill the burning fire.

  
The next thing I knew, our naked bodies are playing with the biggest fire I have ever seen in my entire life under my precious red velvet, silky sheets.

**~~~~~**


	2. Memories

_**Faye** _

My soul came back to my body as my system functioned normally again. I felt the soreness all over my fibers as if I participated in a wrestling match last night. I groaned to myself when the tingling sensation slapped the ends of my body.

  
What the hell happened last night? 

  
I blinked my eyes multiple times so I can recover from my deep sleep. I stretched my body too and the crackling of my nerves feels so good.

  
But when I faced the other side of my bed, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I became anxious suddenly and the loud beatings of my heart rumbled my ears.

  
It is like the reality snaps back at me and I took a seat on the bed immediately, chasing my panic breathings. That's when I became completely aware of the surroundings. The whole place is a mess as if someone raid the room. The things on my desk are now all over the floor. Some things around the room are also misplaced.

  
Oh fuck! 

  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I think these scenarios already explained what really happened last night. These also explained the soreness of my body especially, my core.

  
What the actual fuck?

  
Yeah. Something definitely happened last night based from the small flashes that I can remember in the back of my mind. I just can't remember when I wore this red oversized long sleeves of him and my panties. Only two buttons of the shirt are secured too so my body is still pretty exposed.

  
I glanced at Michael's way. His lower body is covered with sheets so I can't tell whether he is naked or what. But judging from that... uh.

  
I am trying, okay? His huge thing is distracting me! I already saw him in his boxers only before but I don't give a damn back then! But now? Just pray for me. Lord, help me.

  
My eyes roamed over his caramel, toned body too. His bare chest makes my vision blurry. Oh damn!

  
"Michael Joe Jackson!"

  
I yelled at him until my lungs are out while hitting him with my pillow. I still have my energy and I am transferring those forces in the cotton pillow.

  
"Mmm..." He groaned. His eyes are still closed but his eyebrows are knitted. "What's the matter?" His voice is soft and lazy but he did face my way despite of being in a state of coma.

  
"Wake. Up." I hissed at him numerous times using my normal voice. I am shaking his body too until he opened his obviously tired eyes. "Tarzan!"

  
Oh yeah. That's my little endearment for him. I don't know why. I just blurted it out one day and I'm calling him with that cute nickname whenever I wanted too.

  
He is not just my Michael. He is my Tarzan too.

  
"I'm tired..." He murmured and blinked his eyes so he can adjust to the already well-lighted room because of the morning light striking through the window.

  
"And yeah I'm sore..." I rolled my eyes at him but I don't know if he noticed it. Probably not.

  
"Sore? What did you do?" He is like blaming me for something after he slammed his face again on the pillow. His mind is still in the dreamland, that's for sure.

  
His movement caused the sheets to move too. And thank God because he's wearing his boxers shorts that I saw slipped under the sheets. I don't need to worry anymore if something will slip its way out of those damn sheets.

  
"Calm your nerves. It's still early." His slurred speech made my eyes to roll even more. He really thought that it's still early, huh?

  
"Early?" I arched my eyebrows at him even though his face is still drowned at the pillow. 

  
"Aww..." He groaned deeply when I hit his body again.

  
"It's already afternoon, you dipshit!" I yelled at him. "And what did I do, you say? More like what we've done, Michael!" I scoffed before I roamed my eyes again in my freaking room.

  
It's a total disaster.

  
Honestly, what did we do?

  
Was it really wild that we ended up messing with the whole room?

  
"Oh come on, Michael. I think we really need to talk." I became serious and my tone is not hiding it because he didn't respond to my statement earlier. "Tarzan..."

  
"About what?" Michael muttered again as he stretched his body. He even scratched his eyes while yawning. He is definitely a baby.

  
But I'm sure he's not acting like a baby last night. Yeah... I said what I said.

  
"Something serious." I explained before glancing at his way again. 

  
He's just staring at me with his doe eyes. He really looks innocent and unaware of the situation. 

  
"Are you awake? I mean, awake awake?" I asked him, my eyebrows are through the roofs.

  
"I think I am. Yeah..." He said with a semi-confused look. Michael is still lost and confused.

  
I sighed deeply before I slammed my body back on the bed. I don't care if my underwear is showing or my boobsy is peeking at his perspective. He's a real gentleman and I know that he will tell me if something is not right and uncomfortable or he'll just ignore everything because we're really comfortable at each other and we're not having dirty thoughts.

  
Well, last night is an exception I think.

  
We crossed the line.

  
"I'm sorry." He apologized after a long silence of staring at the ceiling.

  
"For what?" I asked, unsure what he is sorry for. 

  
"For what happened." He answered and I glanced at him as he did the same.

  
"It's not your fault." I reached for his hand to find comfort in it. "It's consensual. We did it because we both approved it."

  
"Still..." He whispered and kissed my knuckles. "I should've controlled myself."

  
"I should've controlled myself too." 

  
I let out a faint smile so he'll know that I'm serious. He shouldn't feel guilty about this thing that we both did. It's the two of us in the ship. Not just him.

  
"You remember something?" He asked me and his whole body faced my direction. "Because I really can't connect the dots."

  
"I have some flashes." I murmured, trying to remember. "I can't remember too what happened most of the night. Just some small details and it's not helpful."

  
The one scene that I am seeing in my mind repeatedly is the one on the couch. The teasing that ends up in kissing and making out. I can also remember vividly the intensity of our kisses when he pulled me from the couch and we went to this bedroom. 

  
Aside from that, I have nothing. It seemed like my whole mind shut down and it doesn't able to record what happened most of the night. I have some flashes but it's just seeing that desk, or this bed, or that wall... 

  
No Michael. Not even myself. No funny business.

  
"I can only remember the couch thing." He said and I just agreed. "Everything is... blank." He added and roamed his eyes in the surroundings, trying if something can trigger his memory.

  
Seeing everything? I'm sure we did more than vanilla sex. Definitely more than vanilla sex. I know, vanilla is kinda subjective but what I meant is, we did something unusual. I don't even know what positions we checked from the great list. This man right here is a walking sex god. I'm sure of that. He might be shy and sweet but he is really something. 

  
Based from the body pains and soreness, I'm sure I will not be able to walk properly. And it is a matter of time before I can recover. No sex for maybe two weeks. Not because I am planning to have one. It's just a logic, showing how tired my body is.

  
But actually, it depends.

  
I faced his direction with my eyes closed. I rested my arm in front of my face. It's like my comfortable sleeping position. It became more comfortable when I felt Michael's hand over my frame, hugging me.

  
Letting ourselves drowned at the moment feels so calming and natural. It is always like this. Always. Things like this need to end when one of us started dating someone else. It's just... it's not appropriate to be close like this when one is in a relationship.

  
Three? Five minutes? I don't know how exactly long but I decided to open my eyes slowly and I am greeted by his gorgeous, brown eyes. He also smiled sweetly at me that caused my facial muscles to give him a smile too. 

  
Our bodies are so close to one another that I just found my thumb, caressing his cheek. He doesn't let go of his gazes on me while I'm examining his beautiful and soft features. I played with his curls too that are messing with his face.

  
Not a minute after, I felt his soft lips against mine. I have no idea who initiated the kiss but the feeling is overwhelming. It is like a puzzle piece found its own destination. It feels right. It feels great. I have this familiar feeling that I enjoy like how satisfied I am everytime I'm sleeping with a newly changed bed sheets.

  
"I think we should..." I murmured when we both pulled from the very sweet kiss that left me dizzy.

  
"Yeah..." He whispered and we both moved our bodies so we can have a safe distance from one another.

  
The thing that happened last night is not yet settled. We can't afford to have another mistake after that. Or was it really a mistake? I think it was not.

  
"I'll take a shower." I shared to him as I am trying to get off my tired body from the bed.

  
"Okay..." He just answered and spread his body all over the bed.

  
"Are you trying to sleep again?" I asked while I'm picking up the pillows on the floor and I'm throwing them at him, hitting him is my intention.

  
"Maybe." He chuckled while shielding himself from my throws. "Just take a shower. I'll clean the rest."

  
I arched my eyebrows at him because really? He will the clean the mess? I doubt it. 

  
I didn't talk to him anymore and I marched my way towards the bathroom. I removed the only clothing that are hugging my body and inspected myself in front of the mirror.

  
Numerous love marks are painted on my neck and on my chest. He didn't even show any mercy on my boobs and my abdomen. There's even a bite mark on my thigh. 

  
What the hell really happened?

  
Bite mark! I have a bite mark!

  
I also have some bruises on my thighs, on my upper arms, and on my back. The bruises are not the ugly ones. It's like I just bumped into something. They are not big marks too but I still need to use something to hide it so no one will be suspicious about it.

  
Definitely, I was in a wrestling match last night.

  
Aside from those marks, nothing is new to my body. The bruises don't hurt. The soreness in my treasured part is getting better too. I really blame Michael's big friend for it. Thanks to him, I am limping.

  
I shrugged my thoughts away and let my skin drowned under the warm shower. I didn't stay long under the rain because I felt my stomach rumble. I am starving.

  
I went out of the bathroom with my clothes on. I can actually march across the room only in my underwear even if Michael is there but from what had happened, I think we'll put a red line on that.

  
"Michael?" 

  
I called his attention because when I went out of the bathroom, he's standing across the room with his back facing mine. He is already wearing his black pants but his upper body remained naked.

  
He faced me with a questioning look. I just approached him and studied his back.

  
"Does it hurt? Oh my God." I muttered because his back is full of scratches. Some looks deep but some looks okay. His whole back is kinda reddish too.

  
"I'm not feeling anything. What is it?"

  
"Scratches. Look." I pulled him towards the full body mirror. I definitely did this to him. "I'm sorry." I apologized and he just shook his head. Just remind me to fix my nails later, okay?

  
"Don't worry. It happens." He smiled and kissed my temples. "How about you? Did I hurt you? Did I do something... wrong?"

  
"I have these too..." I muttered while tracing the hickeys on his neck and on his chest. I'm sure I gave him those too.

  
"What else?" He examined my expressions closely.

  
I don't really wanna tell him about the bruises and the bite mark but he can tell that I'm keeping something, right? And there's no need to lie or keep a secret. Let's just be honest. 

  
After all, he's Michael. My treasured friend. And I am with him last night so what's the point?

  
"Faye?" His soft voice filled my ears again.

  
"I have bruises..." I told him and found the courage to meet his gazes.

  
"Bruises?" He questioned and there are worriness and concern in him. "Can I see them?"

  
"There's a bite mark too." 

  
I didn't hesitate anymore and I showed him what I saw in front of the mirror earlier.

  
"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt and they are just minor bruises." I assured him as I felt his fingers tracing the bruises on my upper arms.

  
"I'm sorry." He apologized and his hands rested on my waist.

  
"It's okay..." My hands rested on his shoulders. "Like what you said, it happens." I smiled at him to wash his worries away. "It's my body. I will know if there's something wrong. There's nothing wrong. I promise."

  
We might crossed the line last night but I'm sure, we did it with so much care and safety. It happens.

  
"Are you sure?" He asked me as he tucked my wet hair behind my ears. "Just tell me if there's something, okay?" 

  
Can someone please explain how his brown eyes can melt my existence?

  
"I'll tell you." I smiled again and he let out a sweet smile too. "I'm okay. Don't worry anymore. Take a shower so I can treat those scratches." My fingers patted his shoulders.

  
"Before that..." He said and walked away from me. He picked something from the night stand. A stack of white cards, I think. "I found something..."

  
He handed me the white stacks and I realized that these are photos of us from last night. These polaroids are really something, huh?

  
I glanced at him to seek something comforting but he is just looking at me with an unreadable expression.

  
My heart started to beat loudly. I felt my hands became sweaty too. The first photo looks okay and there's nothing wrong with it but I'm sure, based from Michael's reaction, these photos will refresh our memories from last night.

**~~~~~**

****


	3. Private Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought that I posted the first three chapters. It turns out, I only published the first one. So sorry for that. Lol

_**Faye** _

_"Do it, Michael! Ah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when he pushed himself inside of me again._

  
_"You like that, baby? Huh?" His deep voice tickled my skin._

  
_I moaned once more when I felt his warm lips on my neck. His teeth played with my skin down to my shoulder blades._

  
_"Shit! Oh gosh! That feels good!" I exclaimed as he is pumping me from behind._

  
_My arms are spread across the bedroom wall, absorbing all the strength I needed from this lovemaking. Michael continued to slam my walls as his teeth are still playing with my shoulder blades and his hands are groping my breasts._

  
_"Michael..." I rolled my eyes as the pleasure is taking over my system._

  
_I don't even know how many orgasms I already experienced but one thing is for sure, I don't wanna stop. I can't get enough._

  
_"Faye..." He moaned and his lips traced my bare back. "You're so beautiful... Beautiful..."_

  
_"Fuck, Michael! Why did you stop?!" I hissed at him when he stopped moving and pulled out his throbbing member from my core._

  
_"Hush, baby." I heard him chuckled and he slapped my butt cheeks._

  
_He turned me around so I can face him and he started to kiss me without mercy. He is kissing me hard. Hard enough to taste my own blood from my lips._

  
_I felt another pang of pain again on my butt cheeks before I felt the cold wall against my back. My mouth opened but no words came out when he invited himself inside of me again. I buried my face on the crook of his neck while my nails are burying themselves on his back._

  
_"You're doing great, bunny." He whispered to me and his lips comforted my muscle fibers._

  
_His grip on my thighs are very strong that I think, it will leave some bruises after. It doesn't hurt but just by judging the intensity of this session, anything is possible._

  
_"Michael..." I moaned once more when he lifted my right leg and settled it on his strong arm._

  
_He continued to slam his member on my walls and I got pretty conscious at the way he is looking at me. He got those intense stares that I can't decipher. I tried to ignore his gazes but he is always guiding my chin so I can look at him too._

  
_"Michael!" I screamed when he shifted himself and the angle hits differently._

  
_I gave up kissing him because my heavy pantings are too much that I can already see another set of orgasm waving at me._

  
_"That's right, Faye. Scream my name."_

  
_"Fuck me, Michael." I hissed when he slowed down a little, asking for more._

  
_"With passion." He smirked and buried himself to me deeply._

  
_"Oh shit!"_

  
_"Tell me, Faye. What do you want? Do you wanna cum?" He groaned and his intense eyes never changed._

  
_I just want him to choke me. Step on me._

  
_"Fuck me..." I answered in an audible whisper, determined. "Make me cum."_

  
_"Wish granted."_

  
_He smiled at me before he attacked my bleeding lips while pulling my hair. He lifted both of my legs and his hands settled on my thighs as he continued to pump in and out of my sweet core. My hands tightened their grips on his shoulders that served as my only source of balance aside from the wall behind me._

  
_"Oh God, Michael. You're so great. That so dee- aah!"_

  
_I tried to keep up with my breathings but I can't hold it anymore. I exploded and my head felt really dizzy because of it. I cherished his warm load shooting at my walls too._

  
_"Faye..." He whispered and his heavy pantings are very evident._

  
_I let my weakened body leaned on him as the effects of the mindfucking and system-rumbling orgasm are trying to subside._

  
_"You okay?"_

  
_I met his gazes when I heard his soft voice._

  
_"Yes..." I acknowledged and my smile grew wider when he brushed my hair and kissed my temples._

  
_It might be a rough sex but in the end, he is still the sweetest._

  
_I kissed his chin repeatedly too when my arms found their way to hug his frame._

  
_"You're the sweetest, Tarzan." I whispered to him without actually thinking the context of my words._

I shrugged and shook my head to burst my own bubble. Okay? That's one scenario. But I'm pretty sure that's not the only one. I'm also sure that it is not the first part. It might be the second one? Or the last one? I don't know...

  
But can someone please tell me how many rounds did we share? Did we reach round 20 if that's even possible?! Oh my freaking gosh. Lucky, I'm still alive.

  
This man really has a good stamina, huh? Should I be thankful that I managed to keep up with his strength? That I was able to match his freaking and undying energy?

  
I was able to attend his concerts and the way he maintained his freaking high energy throughout the two-hour concert with live singing and out of this world dancing? I don't know what to think anymore. 

  
Imagine using that same energy while having sex. I'm really thankful that I'm still alive right now. Breathing and surviving.

  
"I can remember now what happened last night." I heard him say so I switched my attention to him. We're both sitting on the edge of the bed.

  
"All of them?"

  
"All of them." He answered and he is still refusing to meet my gazes. That's okay. Understandable.

  
"Did we..." I will try to ask something, okay? "Fuck against the wall?"

  
"Yes." 

  
Ha! Of course! That's the only thing I can remember. For now, at least.

  
"On the floor?"

  
"Yes."

  
"On the desk?"

  
"Yes."

  
"On the bed?"

  
"Mostly... yes." 

  
"Mostly?!" My eyes widened and I gasped. 

  
What does he mean by mostly?!

  
"Calm your nerves." He muttered and looked at me like I'm being ridiculous or something.

  
"Calm my n-" I rolled my eyes at him. "We had sex, Michael. In case you forgot."

  
"I know that." He answered casually.

  
Why is he so calm?!

  
"Oh my God. We had sex." I muttered to myself, the reality is dawning on me. "Did we have a lot of..."

  
"Do you really wanna know?" He arched his brows, unsure what to say if I will agree.

  
"Yes... No!" I changed my mind. "No! Don't tell me. I can remember everything on my own."

  
"Good." He smirked. "Because I don't know how to share that kind of information to you."

  
"Why are you not freaking out?!" I yelled at him and he just gave me a knowing look.

  
"Lower your voice. Good Lord..." He muttered as he massaged his temple.

  
"I can yell anytime I want, Michael! We had sex! And you're calm! Why are you like that? Do you even know what sex means? We did it, Michael! We had sex! I repeat, we had sex! Lots of it! Don't tell me to calm my nerves or to lower my voice because we.just.had.sex!"

  
Oh. Believe me. I am calm. I am so calm. I just want to push his buttons because he's being a robot right now. It's not really a big deal if we had sex. I mean... we're not new to this. Sex is not new. It just happened that the two of us are involved. We're close friends and we had sex. That's quite alarming, don't you think?

  
"Oh schmuck..." I heard him mutter while he covered his face with his palms.

  
"What did you just say?!"

  
"Nothing." He took a small glance at me before he rested his elbows on his lap and leaned forward.

  
"Am I a penis now?" I tried to suppress my laugh because dude! Duh!

  
"What?! No!" He glared at me and I just arched my eyebrows. "Just stop saying sex, okay?" 

  
"We had sex." I spoke again and he threw dagger looks at me. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." I chuckled and raised my hands to surrender. "I'm just joking. You're being allergic to sex."

  
"I don't know what to do with you, Faye." He said, defeated. 

  
"I don't know what to do with you too, Tarzan." I mocked him as I scanned the photos again.

  
The photos are quite daring and sexy. It's actually safe to look at these photos because no private parts and unnecessary stuff are seen to the point that you need to wash your eyes with holy water. Nothing like that. 

  
Well, there are some that you can see my chest but I'm covering it. If you want to see Michael's toned body, it's available. I can sell these photos and I can be an instant billionaire. But I'm just kidding. I am not an evil person.

  
I think I have a new career. I can call a sexy magazine agency now to schedule my sexy shoot. Michael really has a good eye too because I looked smoking hot in these photos whether it's a stolen one or not.

  
Can I keep these photos?

  
"Can I paint this one?" I asked him and showed him the photo where we are about to kiss. 

  
It's a good subject for a painting. I've been looking for an inspiration for quite a long time now. It's not bad to try especially that I already have a photo as my basis and I will not depend on my imagination just to visualize everything.

  
"No." He groaned and returned the photo back to me.

  
"No?"

  
"Maybe yes." He said. "But don't use our faces."

  
I sighed.

  
"You're right." I muttered upon realizing the effect it might cause. "This one?" I asked him again and showed him the photo of him by the window. Staring at the moon, maybe? He already got me at the silhouette part.

  
"I don't know, Faye. I'm not a good subject for your art." He mumbled while staring at me using his doe eyes.

  
"I understand..." I nodded and let out a faint smile.

  
Honestly, I have a lot of sketches of him. His beautiful face, his stance, his back. I actually made a portait of him. I also made a sketch of him while he's on stage, performing. But what I sketched the most is his eyes. I have my days where I'm just randomly sketching something and most of them ends up with his eyes. I really love his eyes. They are so expressive.

  
I have my sketches, yes. But I don't have the chance to paint him. I don't know why. I have numerous sketches of him but I have zero paintings of this beautiful man. I can sketch him with my eyes closed but my hand can't work its magic when it comes to painting. I really have no idea why.

  
And hey! He doesn't know that I have a collection of sketches dedicated to him. He doesn't need to know that. Let's just keep it a secret. It's better that way...

  
"What are we going to do now..." I sighed and abandoned the photos on the bed. I asked him this question since he's becoming awfully quiet anyway.

  
"Honestly, I have no idea." I heard his deep sigh.

  
"Okay..." I really don't know what to do, okay? "Just take a shower." I reminded him. "I need to put some ointment on those scratches..."

  
"Yes ma'am." He smiled so I let out a smile too.

  
We don't have any plans right now but we still need to continue our own lives. The sex didn't cause any harm to us, right? It's just a sex and we can still move on with our lives like nothing happened.

  
Yeah. Maybe that's what we are going to do.

  
Consider this as a one-night stand sort of thing.

  
He left the room and I am now alone in this messy place. He really did clean some mess but there are a lot of stuff in here. I need to fix it real soon but for now, I need to make some food because I'm starving and I'm sure, Tarzan is starving too. He might be skinny and all but he's eating like a dinosaur.

  
As I am about to leave the bedroom, my camera caught my sight. It's in the corner table of the room and I know for sure that I didn't leave that camera on that table. It's always on my work table or it's in my cabinet if I am not using it.

  
I grabbed it and turned it on. Aside from the white stack of photos Michael handed me earlier, we still have a lot... I mean, a lot of photos stored in this camera. These are different from what we saw earlier. 

  
I don't know how to describe these photos because it is not wholesome enough just to leave it somewhere for everyone to see but it is not revealing enough to be labelled as porn.

  
What the fuck did we do?

  
As I scanned the photos to get more information, I am gaining my memories back one by one. I also scrolled the contents of this camera in grid form since I am not really interested to see our sexcapades last night. I have enough visuals.

  
At the far back of the collection, there are no photos left but what I'm seeing now are videos. It's not a lot but I think there are 10 videos in it, more or less.

  
I tried to play the first one and I am not seeing something suspicious. It is just focused on the empty bed and nothing weird is happening. However, my instinct is saying that there is something in it so I waited patiently since the video is pretty long. 

  
Another minute passed but still, nothing. I thought for a second and tried to adjust the volume. I also skipped some part of the video. I inhaled sharply as I blew the air through my mouth. I am seeing the empty bed but since I adjusted the volume, I am now hearing random moans and screams.

  
We are definitely having sex in this footage. The question is where? The bed is empty so maybe on the desk? Or against the wall? I have no idea.

  
I stopped the video and my curiousity ate me so I checked the other videos too.

  
What a freak?!

  
Shit!

  
Did Michael remember this part of the night?

Shit.

  
Oh my God.

  
Scene by scene. Flashes by flashes. I can remember everything now. Thanks to these photos and videos. A concrete evidence of what had happened last night. It is like a lightning and the memories from last night exploded in my brain.

  
My heart is beating loudly but I remained composed. This is just another shenanigan. I am just... wow. Shocked, I think? Unbelievable. This is really happening.

  
I don't know what will I tell Michael the moment he let himself out of that bathroom.  
All in my mind right now are these photos and videos.

  
No doubt.

  
Michael and I just made a very, very private collection.

**~~~~~**

****


	4. No Escape

_**Faye** _

I can remember it vividly.

  
The way I banged my fist on the desk for numerous times. The way he pulled my hair. The way I tightened my grip on the edge of the desk. The way I screamed his name. The way he groaned my name with his tongue. The way we cursed when everything is getting very heated. And most importantly, the way he fucked me from behind while I am leaning on the desk.

  
That is so fucking hot may I just say.

  
That scene is so hot that I can really feel the hotness right now. Is the cold fan working?

  
I also remember how I spread my body all over the desk after we shared a mindblowing explosion. I let him explore my body and I don't give a damn if he already saw everything about me now. I know that he took care of me even though what mostly happened last night were pretty rough and wild.

  
Also, I will never forget how I kneeled in front of him and shoved his perfect and beautiful manhood inside my warm mouth. He was not the only one who took an adventure. I explored his sexy body too.

  
I think, I already memorized even the tiny details of his sculptured body. I think, I can sketch his whole self even the smallest information about his frame accurately. That's how I appreciated his body last night. I saw and touched him that I can make a clone of him even without looking at him in the process.

  
"Hey, Faye. You okay?" 

  
Michael bursted my own bubble and I automatically looked at his existence who is now standing in front of me, at the opposite side of the kitchen counter.

  
I can literally smell my soap on him. His hair is damped and slightly messy. He is just wearing his black pants and remained topless. However, he is covering his front body with his white t-shirt.

  
Oh yes, thank God!

  
I can't help it, okay? My insides are still rumbling and I don't know how I can control it. I don't even know how to behave in front of Michael.

  
Just be yourself, okay? Nothing will change. This is just you and Michael. Breathe.

  
"Faye?" He repeated and finally, I'm back on earth again.

  
"Huh?" I asked and continued to toss this chicken salad that I forgot that I am making because my mind drifted off to somewhere.

  
He sighed. 

  
"I asked you if you are okay. You look flustered."

  
"Oh." I muttered and looked at him. He just let out a faint smile. "I'm okay. I'm just thinking of something."

  
I handed him a fork. We don't need another plate. We'll just gonna eat straight from the bowl.

  
"About last night?" I saw him smirked before he started eating the salad that I prepared.

  
"Ha!" My eyes rolled themselves after I scoffed. I let him eat first while I grabbed the ointment on the counter and marched my way to his back. "Shut up, Tarzan."

  
I heard his cute laughs as I swayed his hair to his front so I can have access to his broad back. 

  
Damn! His back is so beautiful. No wonder I made multiple scratches on it.

  
"Does it hurt?" I asked and started to apply some ointment on his back.

  
"It stings a little. Especially when I took a shower."

  
"I'm sorry." 

  
I apologized again and focused on examining his back. It is kinda reddish and the scratches are the minor ones.

  
"Come on, Faye. Move on. It's nothing."

  
"It's not nothing." I said as I took a seat on the kitchen stool beside him. "Not nothing."

  
"Say, ah..." He goofed around and I didn't hesistate to accept the food that he is offering to me. My stomach is rumbling anyway. "I don't know you're that flexible, sweetie."

  
"What?" I knitted my brows while I'm getting my own fork so I can eat too.

  
"I said, you're flexible." Michael let out an annoying laugh so I glared at him. "Ouch!" He reacted because I punched his arm. "I'm just telling you so you're aware! Or maybe you already know that."

  
"Of course I know that. I'm not a virgin, Tarzan."

  
He blushed.

  
Ha! Look at this guy! Don't challenge me, Mr. Jackson.

  
"I don't know you're into rough sex, Tarzan." I backfired and he blushed even more. 

  
I'm saying the truth though. Hair-pulling? Spanking? Choking? Aggressive sex? It might not be rough enough for someone else but I swear, it is rough. 

  
Trust me, it is rough.

  
"I'm actually surprised that you didn't restrict me." I smirked and continued to eat these leafy vegetables as if I didn't say anything.

  
"Do you want..." He looked at me, straight to my eyes and I felt the chills all over my body.

  
Maybe it's just me. 

  
"Do you want me to tie you up?"

  
Did he just ask me that question?

  
It's now my turn to blush.

  
"I refused to answer your question, Mr. Jackson." I giggled awkwardly and removed my gazes from him.

  
"There's always a next time, Faye. I'll keep that in mind." He laughed so I slapped his arm multiple times. "Ouch! Stop! Stop! I'm just kidding!" 

  
Michael chuckled but I still gave him a final slap and a pinch on his arm. 

  
"You're so violent..."

  
"You want more?" I challenged him and he raised his hands to surrender.

  
"No. That's enough, Faye." He giggled, a music to my ears. "Enough."

  
"Good." 

  
I arched my brows again but he is so goofy and happy that he still found his way to poke my sides so I almost jumped to the roofs because of the tickling sensation I felt. 

  
"Damn you, Michael!"

  
"Language, girl." He said and continued to chuckle.

  
I ignored him for a while and busied myself from eating but his hovering hand is distracting me. I know very well that he will not stop from this tickling fight even if he is more, I mean way more ticklish, than I am. He want this fight? I will give him this fight.

  
"Faye!" He yelled, surprised.

  
"Boo-hoo! Tarzan!" I laughed because I pinched his sides and run away from him so he will not able to take his revenge right away.

  
"Oh? So we're doing this, huh?" He challenged and stood up from his seat to face me.

  
"You started this." I shrugged and gave him a goofy face. I also threw a pillow to him that I grabbed from the couch.

  
"I'm gonna get you, Faye." He declared and we started running around the unit.

  
We run in circles to the living room and to the kitchen. We're also throwing pillows to one another just to add some fun.

  
"Faster, old man!" I teased him because I am so proud of myself that he can't get closer to me.

  
"I'm just giving you an edge, Faye. Don't celebrate yet."

  
I think what he said is true. He's the king of water balloon and super soaker fights. He didn't earn that title for nothing. He is very good at games and pranks. And yeah... He is just letting me win.

  
"Oh yeah? Can't handle a little competition, Tarzan? I'm a good runner and you know that." I winked at him and we both chuckled. 

  
I'm just stating the facts! My morning jogs have their own perks too! I don't care if he is good at these kind of stuff but I will give him a good fight.

  
"Oh shit." I murmured and slipped when I stepped on a beer can that I didn't pick up earlier. 

  
So much for late night parties... and rough, kinky sex.

  
"Faye!" Michael muttered my name and caught me on time.

  
I already prepared myself from bumping the floor but he did catch me and I am now supported by his strong arms.

  
Yeah... I know... A cliche scenario but does it really matter?

  
My sole is hurting and it stings. That matters.  
My hands tightened around his shoulders and my heart stopped from beating. My face is just a few inches from his. I got drowned instantly at his brown, doe eyes and I can't do something to save myself from it.

  
Last night really did some wonders, eh?

  
Michael stopped from breathing too but I can hear his loud heartbeats that he is not even trying to hide. We just stared at each other's eyes and let our bodies to talk because our minds couldn't function normally at this situation.

  
He is so perfect. Tell me, why a guy this beautiful do exists?

  
"Michael..." 

  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and called his name in a low murmur without breaking my gazes from his.

  
"Faye..." 

  
He whispered too and his eyes memorized my features. He even removed my hair that are messing with my face and that move alone makes me wanna kiss him badly.

  
Yeah. 

  
I want to kiss that sweet, kissable lips.

  
I got a taste of it and now, I wanted more.

  
But this is so wrong... The thoughts in my head are so wrong...

  
His head is moving slowly, closer and closer to mine. I swear, I wanted to give in. I really want to meet his lips right now so I can have a taste of heaven once again.

  
But...

  
"Michael, I think we really need to have a serious talk." I told him after I moved my head a little, away from him. "About what happened."

  
"Yeah..." He whispered but his gazes remained intense and we are still in the same position. "We should talk about that, Faye." He added and his minty breath is bringing my lust level a step higher.

  
After he said those words? I lost it. I completely lost it.

  
He is the one who claimed my lips and I can't control myself anymore but to kiss him back. The kiss is so intense that I don't even know what to think right now. My hands played with his curls and our lips never parted.

  
I am just seeing fireworks everywhere. I don't think that a kiss like this is even possible. I never felt something like this before. It feels surreal that I think, I'm still in a deep sleep and in an unrealistic dream.

  
We broke the kiss. I opened my eyes slowly and I am greeted by the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. It is twinkling like the numerous stars in the dark sky. It is so beautiful and dreamy.

  
No words are muttered. The whole place is silent. Our eyes are the only thing that are speaking but I can't comprehend anything from it. It feels different but it is not dangerous.

  
I closed my eyes when he claimed my lips once more. This time, it is just sweet and gentle. It is like a taste of one's first romantic kiss.

  
"Tarzan..." I breathed after the lip match.

  
His eyes just penetrated my soul and I have nothing against it. I love how he looks at me. I feel so safe and secured.

  
"I'm sorry I kissed you." He apologized and we let go of each other.

  
I let out a faint smile and shook my head gently.

  
"I kissed you too, Michael. So I guess I'm sorry too."

  
The room became silent and we refused to look at each other. It is silent but it is not awkward. It is actually comforting.

  
"So..." I gave him a glance just to test the waters. "You're staying, right?"

  
"Yeah..." He whispered and scratched the back of his head. "If that is okay with you, of course."

  
"Of course." I let out a genuine smile because why not? We're okay. The two of us are okay.

  
"But I need to go home tomorrow. I need to take care of something." He said and we both settled at the kitchen to continue our peaceful eating.

  
"Work, of course. It's okay, Tarzan. I need to go back to work tomorrow too."

  
"I still can't believe you have a job." He teased and I rolled my eyes at him.

  
"You think you're the only one who has their passion as their jobs? I'm one of the lucky ones too."

  
Painting is my hobby but being an event planner is my real job. I'm working in an event planning company and we offered a lot of brands that can inspire our clients.

  
Private parties, charity events, galas, corporate events? We can do that. We're also open for weddings, birthdays, or any intimate events. We offered destination events too so this job is really a dream come true. I can do what I love and I'm getting paid for it.

  
I can also do some photoshoots and all. Sometimes, I'm also participating in exhibits to expose my works.

  
Art is literally flowing through my veins.

  
"You should start your own event company. I told you, I'll help you." He gave me a genuine smile and my heart melted. I really appreciate the gesture.

  
"Thanks Tarzan. But you know... this is not the time. Maybe in the future."

  
"In the future..." He repeated and raised his fork with salad on it. It's like a cheering gesture. "To the future."

  
"To the future." I smiled again and raised my fork too.

  
"Don't forget about me when you are already a high-profile planner, huh?" 

  
"Don't worry, Tarzan. You'll be my number one client and ambassador. Don't fail me."

  
This is what I love the most when I'm with Michael. We're lifting each other's back and we didn't fail to inspire one another. We're very supportive to what we are doing and for me, it is a very good recipe that makes our friendship stronger.

  
"And hey..."

  
"What?" He asked with an arched eyebrows.

  
"We still need to talk." I gave him a look and shrugged.

  
"No escape?" He beamed at me with a smirk.

  
"No escape." 

**~~~~~**

****


	5. Home

_**Faye** _

"Do whatever you want, Faye. Burn it or keep it. It's okay, honestly." His sweet and calm voice told me. "It's safer in your hands."

  
It's night again and our whole afternoon was well spent because we cleaned the whole unit. From cleaning the mess we left in the kitchen and the living room to changing the sheets of my bed.

  
We just had our dinner and this annoying guy with me insisted to order some fried chicken. I didn't argue with him since he is paying anyway. Besides, I think I only ate a piece of chicken and he handled the rest.

  
We are now just chilling in the living room and we're watching a movie for young ones that of course, he chose. My focus is not on the cartoons anyway so I let him enjoy his movie.

  
I'm sitting on the couch while he is sitting on the floor. His body is in between my legs as I am busy playing with his hair like a doll. I'm braiding it or I'm just experimenting with any hairstyle that I want. He's not complaining though. He never complained everytime I'm doing this. He is just letting me mess with his soft and beautiful hair.

  
"Can I sell it to the tabloids?" I blurted and chewed my lip unconsciously. I regretted my words right away.

  
Bad joke, Faith. Bad joke.

  
We're talking about our sex tape and sex photos. What should we do about it? Frame it?

  
Whatever, Faith. Bad joke.

  
You do know how he feels about these tabloid thing yet you still open that wide mouth of yours! What a dumb?!

  
He leaned his weight on me and threw his head backwards so he can meet my gazes. His head rested on my thighs and he just looked at me lazily.

  
I pouted and cupped his cheeks before I kissed his forehead. 

  
Damn, this feels good.

  
"I'm just kidding. I'm sorry." I apologized sincerely.

  
"I know..." He whispered and just stared with his soft expression.

  
We just let ourselves drowned at the moment. I don't know what is happening to my system because what we are having right now is very comforting. I don't want it to end. That's for sure.

  
I kissed his cheek and sat properly. I interrupted the moment because I know what will happen if I didn't do something about it. The tension is so strong and obviously, both of us are just ignoring it.

  
You two are good friends, Faith. You are better than this. Don't let lust consumed you. Don't let it ruin your friendship.

  
"We really need to distance ourselves, Michael." I mumbled and he sat properly too but this time, he's facing me. "There's this sexual tension and we're just ignoring it. It's not good..."

  
Michael just looked at me in a gentle way. Maybe he is weighing the situation? I don't know what he is thinking right now.

  
"There's an elephant in the room. It's not present before but because of what happened last night, I don't know anymore, Tarzan. I'm not the only one, right?"

  
I want comfort. I want assurance. I want something that can make me breathe normally again because I am not the only one who can feel these emotions. 

  
"You're not the only one..." He murmured and his gazes left mine. "I'm really sorry Faye. For what happened."

  
"I told you, Michael. It's consensual." I sighed and roamed my eyes across the room. Both of us are ignoring the random sounds from the television too. "Let's not blame ourselves on this. It already happened. And it was not a mistake."

  
It was not a mistake, right? It happened. We both let it happen. And if ever that this thing is wrong at any point, I don't have any regrets. I'm not feeling it in my body. I'm not sorry for myself that I let it happen. I don't know why.

  
"What are we going to do about it? Don't tell me to stay away because I'm not doing that." He confessed and his eyes darted to mine. "You're my home, Faye. And you know that."

  
I'm his home? What does it mean?

  
"No, not staying away... What I mean is, maybe minimize the physical contact? You know what I mean." I gave him a familiar look and he just nodded his head.

  
"Everything will remain the same. We'll try to. You can still come over. I can still come over. Nothing will change, Tarzan."

  
"I understand..." He said and he let out a faint smile. "I can't promise, Faye. But yeah... I understand."

  
I pouted but eventually, I giggled too. I understand what he meant. We'll try to avoid the disaster but I think we're still open to any chances? Probabilities?

  
"It is settled, then." I smiled and he did too.

  
"Settled. I honestly thought that you're going to kick me out. I got worried for a second." He put his hand on his chest and a nervous sigh escaped from him before he smiled again.

  
"You want me to kick you out?" I joked with a giggle. "I think Bill is jus-"

  
"Don't do that to me, Faye." He glared at me.

  
"I'm just kidding. I will never do that, Tarzan."

  
"Good to hear." He chuckled and I heard the angels sing.

  
My lips pouted themselves but he just smiled. We switched back our attention on the cartoon and stayed silent for a comforting second.

  
"Faye?" 

  
"Hmm?" 

  
I glanced lazily because I am already lying on the couch while he is still sitting on the floor and his back is resting against the couch.

  
"Can you come with me?" He settled his elbow on the couch so he can have a better view of me.

  
I knitted my brows. 

  
"Where?"

  
"Rome."

  
"Rome?" I blurted and he gave me a pleading look. "Are you joking?"

  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"

  
"Yes."

  
"I'm serious, Faye." He told me so I rested my head on my arm.

  
"Why are you going to Rome, Michael?" I asked and he offered me his sharpest dagger looks. "What?"

  
"Concert, Faye. Concert." I received an impossible glare from him. "I gave you my schedule. Did you check it?" 

  
"Oh right..." I facepalmed myself. "Concert. I'm sorry. I thought you're my Tarzan now. I forgot that you're a famous artist."

  
"That makes sense." He smiled sweetly. "So... Come with me?"

  
"I don't know, Tarzan..." I sighed, thinking. "I have a job. Rome is miles and miles away. I can't afford to have a little vacation right now. I have a lot of work to do."

  
"Even if I-"

  
"Don't even think about it." I interrupted him. "I know you can do something about it but please, Tarzan. Don't do something stupid."

  
"Okay..." He chuckled. "But can you please think about it? I'll leave on the 20th."

  
"That fast?"

  
I felt the sudden switch of my mood. He will leave again. I will not see him again for a few months.

  
Why my heart is already wrenching?

  
"I need to rehearse." He answered. "And rest."

  
"You don't need to rehearse. You already know everything by heart. Just do a sound check then go."

  
Did I lie though?

  
"That's not how it works, Faye." He chuckled.

  
"Okay, Mr. Perfectionist."

  
"I'll take that as a compliment."

  
"It is a compliment." I said and we both laughed.

  
"Think about it? I really need some company..."

  
"Invite some groupies." I chuckled hysterically that is why he gave me an annoyed look.

  
"I'm not inviting anyone." He answered with seriousness so I just arched my brows.

  
"Bring Janet."

  
"Woman, I am asking you to come with me. You, Faye, by name." He said before he smiled quickly and then, his face became blank again.

  
"Then, I'm honored. But I need to think about it, Tarzan." I poked his cheek. "Don't expect too much. We need to consider a lot of things."

  
"Okay..." He nodded before he flicked my nose with his index finger that's why I scrunched. "You must be sleepy. I'll get the mattress?"

  
"Yes, please."

  
He stood up and marched his way to the other room where our foldable mattress is located. Sometimes, it is better to lounge at the living room than your own room. We're usually doing this especially when we are having movie marathons without worrying that one of us will fall asleep.

  
I just watched him fixed the mattress on the floor and he put a bedsheet and pillows on it too. 

  
"Put your butt here."

  
I let myself fell on the soft mattress and snuggled a pillow. Michael settled beside me too and I can tell that most of his attention is on the TV screen.

  
"Tarzan?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"I just said that let's minimize physical contact but can I hug you?" I asked for his permission because I just want to hug him. 

  
Just a wholesome, teddy bear hug. 

  
It's comforting. And relaxing.

  
"Of course, Faye." He answered and his arm automatically moved itself to accommodate me. He didn't even flinch because his eyes are glued on the screen.

  
I snuggled on his neck and his curls tickled my nose. I wrapped my other arm around him and he just pulled me closer so he can give me the comfort that I'm seeking.

  
Maybe, I understand now what he meant when he said that I am his home. 

  
Because if I got it right? 

  
No doubt. 

  
He is my home too.

**~~~~~**

****


	6. Team Michael

_**Faye** _

My spirit came back to my body and I became slightly aware of my surroundings. That alone is an indication that I am now awake from my deep sleep. However, my breathings are still deep and my eyelids are fluttering. Maybe I'm half-asleep and half-awake?

  
I am facing the window side that is why the morning sun is saying hello to me. I almost forgot that we fell asleep here in the living room. The glimpse of last night brought a smile on my face because I can't ask for more. It is one of the best ways to spend the night.

  
I opened my eyes and the beautiful morning greeted my existence. The cold air from the airconditioner makes me want to cuddle with my blanket even more. However, his warmth next to mine and his arm that is embracing my body told me that it is so much better than a soft blanket.

  
My smile grew wider as I moved slowly to face his direction. He is still in his deep sleep and he looks so peaceful and free. I didn't remove his arm on my frame and I let him embrace me. Our bodies are so close to each other and my face is just an inch away from his.

  
Waking up next to someone really feels magical, right? I mean, waking up in general. I didn't mean a thing when I said that. It's just... it feels safe and comfortable when there is someone beside you compared to waking up in your own bed, alone.

  
I admired his beautiful face and I can't help but to rest my palm on his cheek. I want to memorize every little detail of his face. It is like sculpted by the gods. His looks can't be ignored. I just hope he sees it that way too... I hope he can see the beauty in him.

  
My gazes just focused on his sleeping face and my mind cannot even process the smell of french toast, bacon, and coffee from the kitchen. Maybe he woke up early and prepared some breakfast then he went back to sleep? That's possible. That's my Tarzan...

  
It seemed like, my fingers have their own mind and they found their way to his short curls and play with them. I smiled again to myself when I traced his perfectly arched eyebrows down to his beautiful eyelids and long eyelashes. I also traced his nose bridge and his irresistible soft lips. 

  
A sudden flash of the way he is kissing me the other night is playing in my mind. Did I really kiss these inviting lips? Oh my God? I did!

  
What the hell, Faith?! What are you thinking?!

  
I pushed my thoughts away and rested my palm back to his perfect jawline. He knitted his eyebrows a little and scrunched his nose too.

  
"It's okay. It's just me." I whispered with a small smile when he opened his eyes a little.

  
"Faye..." He groaned and he let out a wonderful smile even he is still groggy and sleepy.

  
"You can sleep some more..." 

  
That is a nice suggestion because his short break is an opportunity for him to sleep all day, all night. When he's back on tour, I don't know anymore.

  
He just smiled to me again before he pulled me closer to him. He closed his eyes and not a minute later, he is in deep sleep. Good for him!

  
"Hey sis! Stop eye-raping him." 

  
I heard a whisper-yell that is why I froze in my place immediately. I glanced at the kitchen's direction and there I saw, my sister and my mother. That explains the breakfast food! Why I didn't feel their presence?! 

  
Oh right. I'm too occupied admiring Michael's face. That's why.

  
Only my mother and Michael have a spare key to this place so don't bother asking how they let themselves in without me knowing!

  
"Oh God..." I whispered to myself as I palmed my forehead. 

  
My head is spinning already. They probably saw how we cuddled while sleeping and worse, they saw me tracing Michael's face earlier.

  
I'm just paranoid, right? I mean, this is not the first time my mother paid a surprise visit and caught us sleeping in the living room. I even wonder how is she not showing any kinds of worry when she learned that Michael and I are sleeping on the same bed.

  
Maybe she trusts us that much? Or she's not just messing with my own business? I might be at the right age already but she's still my mother and she can scold me anytime. I won't mind.

  
But sorry to break that trust because Michael and I already did the thing the other night.

  
I removed Michael's arm carefully from my frame and replaced my presence with a pillow that he can snuggle. He moved a little but he stayed asleep. He already knows the drill if ever he's conscious right now. Not to be clingy but he actually preferred a human being rather than tons of pillow to snuggle.

  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered to both of them when I approached them at the counter where they are having a coffee. My mouth watered instantly at the sight of the delicious breakfast.

  
"It's nice to see you too, sis." Gia smiled widely and gave me an embrace even I made a face at her.

  
Let the teasing begin!

  
"Good morning, daughter." Mamu smiled at me too and pulled me for a tight embrace to which, I returned.

  
"Mamu, I told you to notify me first if you're coming over. Not that I don't want you to surprise me but you know... so I can prepare?" I told her with an unsure tone. I don't know what reason I should give!

  
"Aww..." Mamu pouted at me. "I've been doing this for months now and I think this is the first time you complained ever since you broke up with your ex. You have a new boyfriend now?" She looked at Michael's direction and smirked.

  
Oh my freaking gosh!

  
"Mamu!" I whisper-yelled because Michael is just sleeping a few feet away from us. I don't want to disturb his sleep.

  
"What? I am not saying anything." She smiled and obviously, she is teasing me. "What I meant, I won't mind if your place is being messy when I come over. If you don't have a boyfriend and you're not worrying for me to see you naked, then, what's the problem?" She chuckled and I facepalmed myself. 

  
This is getting out of control. Ugh!

  
"Oh." Gia snorted. "I'm just coming with Mamu hoping that one day, I can see a topless Michael roaming around or if you want to share sis, maybe a naked Michael on the couch the next time we pay a surprise visit?"

  
I blushed.

  
"Gia!" I widened my eyes at her and just heard their hysterical laughs. Oh my God! "The man is just literally in front of us!"

  
"Come on, big sister! He is so hot. Don't deny it!" She beamed. "Oh. Are you blushing?"

  
Okay... He's hot, okay? So freaking hot! I always knew that he's like a Greek God or something but after we shared a steamy night? Girl! I can't look at him the same way now. 

  
Am I having a dirty mind? Really, self?!

  
"He's still asleep? You wore him out, sis?" She added with a playful smirk.

  
"Oh my God..." I muttered, hopeless. I covered my face with my palms because this is really unbelievable. 

  
Team Michael, aren't we?

  
"I'm kidding. I love you, Faith." She chuckled and kissed my cheek.

  
"Here, I prepared some breakfast." Mamu said and placed a plate in front of me as I settled on a kitchen stool.

  
"Thanks, Mamu." I muttered and took a sip of the hot coffee. Gosh! This is heaven!

  
"Why did you sleep in the living room?" Gia asked casually. This time, no teasing remark. Thank God!

  
"Movie marathon." I answered without looking at her. My focus is on my hot coffee.

  
"What movie? The one having a steamy sex scene?" She chuckled and I almost choke on my coffee. I'm taking back what I said about the teasing!

  
"Mamu! Why did you bring this one here with you?!" I snorted and wiped the coffee that spilled on me.

  
"You don't want to see your sister?" 

  
Mamu laughed and I knew very well that I have no ally on this one. They really love to ship me with Michael even if I already explained to them plenty of times that we're just friends!

  
"If they ask her, tell 'em that we're just good friends." 

  
I rolled my eyes because ever since Michael's album came out, my sister never fails to sing that song in my ears! 

  
"Just because two people are good friends, it doesn't mean that they'll be a good couple, li'l sis." I told my sister. "You really love to tease me, huh?" My eyes are on them because they even shared a high five while laughing. 

  
Hello? I'm still here?!

  
"When are you going to settle down, daughter? Not that I'm pressuring you but I'm getting old. I want to see my grandchild." Mamu chuckled. 

  
Ugh!

  
"Help me search for my future boyfriend. Maybe I'll settle down right away when I met him." I murmured while eating my favorite french toast.

  
Did I tell you that Michael makes the best french toast in the world? Second to my mother, of course. Ha! That dummy is still sleeping so he can't make me some.

  
Mamu and Gia just stared to one another like I said something ridiculous.

  
"What?" I asked and they just both shrugged their shoulders.

  
"I'm Team Michael, sis. Whatever you say." Gia stated without any hints of fooling around. 

  
Okay?

  
"Mamu?"

  
The three of us switched our attention to Michael's direction. He is already sitting on the mattress and he is still scratching his eyes. What a cute baby!

  
"Gia, you're here too." He added.

  
"Good morning, son! Did you sleep well?" Mamu asked with a cheerful smile. 

  
She really did call him son, huh?

  
"I did. Thanks for asking." He smiled before his eyes found mine. "Why you didn't wake me, Faye?"

  
"Oh. She wants you to sleep in peace, darling. She loves you that much." Gia answered for me and I gave her my dagger looks. "What? I'm just stating the obvious." She pouted and Michael just chuckled at her.

  
"Whatever, Gia." I rolled my eyes for the millionth time.

  
We just continued to eat our breakfast peacefully while Michael took a short bathroom break before he showed himself in the kitchen.

  
"Come on. Have some breakfast." Mamu called Michael and he approached her to give her some hug. "How are you, Michael? No work today?" She asked and Michael settled on the kitchen stool in front of me.

  
"I have some days off before we start touring again." He smiled and started eating those bacon on his plate.

  
"Where's your first stop, Mike?" Gia asked him. 

  
They are talking like I am not existing. Great!

  
"Rome." He answered casually and attempted to tie his hair but I glared at him because hickeys! The hickeys are still present! He just nodded at me and understood what I meant.

  
"I'm actually asking Faye to come with me but she's refusing, Mamu."

  
Did he just- Did he just raise his concern to Mamu? I hate you, Tarzan!

  
"Mamu can't do something about my decision, Tarzan." I chuckled with confidence. "Na-ah."

  
"But it's not bad to try, sweetie." He winked at me. "Can you convince her, Mamu? Please?"

  
"Faith? Why don't you come with Michael? I'm sure it's just for a few days?" Mamu stared at me with her twinkling eyes.

  
Unbelievable!

  
Michael beamed a smile at me too. No, Tarzan. You're not winning.

  
"Actually Mamu, he'll stay in Italy for a week. Maybe more than a week. Two concerts in Rome and one in Turin. No thanks Mamu, I'll stay here. I have a job." I stated with finality and continued to eat my breakfast.

  
"See Mamu? She's not considering my offer. Not at all." He pouted. 

  
Oh! He's using my mother against me, huh?

  
"I can hire you for a shoot in Rome. Maybe your boss will allow that?"

  
"You're so full of shit, Michael." I scoffed at him and Mamu widened her eyes at me. "Sorry, Mamu."

  
He can actually do that. I'm more than just an event planner. We are offering destination events too not just the local ones. With that kind of money like his and of course his name, he can buy my time. Like really buy my time.

  
But it's still a no, Tarzan. Rome sounds great but no.

  
"Okay..." Michael scoffed but with a playful smile on his lips. "Maybe I cannot convince you now but there's still a lot of concert dates. I am very positive, Faye."

  
"Maybe I can come? If sis doesn't want to go, can I?" Gia clung her arms around Michael's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. 

  
This girl? Ugh!

  
They are close friends too and Gia is like Michael's little sister. He got his own dose of sisterly love from Janet but having Gia is another roller coaster ride for him.

  
"You're currently on your job training, young lady." I said to Gia with my sisterly voice. I sounded like Mamu rather than a sister. Ugh!

  
"A week of absence won't harm." She said but she knew very well that it's quite the opposite.

  
"You heard your sis." Michael made a sorry face to her. "Maybe next time..." He giggled and Gia just pouted as she detached herself from Michael.

  
"When will it start again?" Mamu asked.

  
"May 23rd." Michael answered. "The whole tour will end on January."

  
"Exhausting." Gia commented.

  
"That's why..." Michael muttered and his eyes found mine again. "I'm asking Faye to accompany me."

  
I rolled my eyes because he really wants me to come with him that bad, huh?

  
"You cannot find a sexy Italian girlfriend if you're going to carry me wherever you are." I scoffed just to tease him. 

  
And no, he's not really looking for a girlfriend.

  
"I'm asking you to come with me so you can find your hot Italian boyfriend." He backfired. 

  
This boy?!

  
"I don't need a boyfriend." I mocked.

  
"I don't need a girlfriend." He answered.

  
We have these competitive eyes that are challenging each other. No one wants to back down. Staring contest, huh? Bring it on!

  
"Then, why don't you just evolve your friendship and be each other's sweetheart? You two are arguing like a married couple anyway..." Gia interrupted our heated stares and we switched our eyes on her. "I'm just saying. I am not here." She surrendered, raising her hands.

  
"Stop it, you two." Mamu hissed at us. "You're grown-ups already. You can settle it on your own."

  
"Yes, Mamu." Michael and I both muttered like a scared puppy.

  
Gia snorted and she let out a loud laugh. 

  
"So scared of Mamu, huh?" Gia continued to laugh until we bursted from laughing too.

  
"So, Michael..." Gia muttered again with a suspicious look.

  
"Yes?" Michael asked calmly.

  
"Are you really looking for an Italian girlfriend?"

  
My sister asked the real question and I fainted from laughing.

**~~~~~**

****


	7. Lovesick

_**Michael** _

"Michael. Son, you okay?"

  
My empty thoughts were interrupted by Frank, my manager.

  
"I'm sorry. What?" I said as I turned my attention back to him.

  
He just sighed at me and he shook his head.

  
Am I a hopeless case?

  
"I'm asking if you're okay. You're spacing out. What's bothering you?" 

  
He arched his eyebrows at me and he got a serious look on his face. I bet he already said many things to me but I'm not giving any attention so I don't know. Really.

  
"Nothing." I just whispered.

  
I rested my feet on the table and switched my attention again outside. I've been staring by the window for I don't know how long now. It is just me and Frank who are left in this conference room in my home.

  
We just finished an emergency meeting because the management wanted me to shoot another short film before my tour will start again. It is supposed to be after the tour but they're demanding to do it now.

  
It is already settled. And I don't give a damn.

  
"Is it about the shoot?" Frank asked me. He's pretty determined to know my problems.

  
"No, Frank." I sighed as I take a glance at him. "It's something else."

  
Or maybe, someone else?

  
Is that possible?

  
I don't really care about the shoot. It is already polished anyway. It's just a live performance kind of thing.

  
No dramas. No dialogues. No story.

  
Just a performance and that's it.

  
"Oh, boy." He smirked and I just gave him a look. "Don't tell me it's about a woman."

  
A woman?

  
"Woman?" I questioned.

  
He chuckled. "Be careful, son. Just a wise advice."

  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Frank." I said and stared again at the swaying trees outside.

  
"Then, okay. If you say so." He chuckled before he put a cigar in his mouth. He's preparing to leave too. 

  
"But I'm 100% sure that a woman is clouding your mind. Been there, done that." He winked at me and I gave him a blank face.

  
I don't know what to react because maybe he's right?

  
"I'll leave now, Michael. I'll see you in two days." He bid his farewell and just like that, I'm alone again. As always.

  
Frank said that a woman is clouding my mind.

  
Is it appropriate to agree with his statement if I'll say that I've been thinking about Faye since we parted ways yesterday?

  
If I'm thinking about Faye, is she the one who's clouding my mind?

  
I don't even know why I'm thinking about her. To be honest, I miss her already even though I just saw her yesterday.

  
What is happening to me?

  
I groaned to myself when the flashes of what had happened between me and Faye the other night are making me confused again.

  
Why did I kiss her again? Did I really lose my mind that night?

  
I sighed.

  
Is she going to be mad at me if I'll admit that I don't have any regrets to what happened? She just said that it was consensual and that was not a mistake.

  
We did it and we're okay with that. There's no doubt about that.

  
Everything is clear in my head. 

  
She is an art herself.

  
If only the universe will allow me, I will grab those photos of us. Not the sexy ones. The wholesome ones of course.

  
There's a lot of pictures. We may be naked during that time but I assure you, there are some photos that are so good and worth scrapbooking for.

  
And that photo she showed me where we are about to kiss? I love that photo so much. That photo is full of chemistry even though we're not really involved to one another. 

  
Sweethearts? We are not that. We are far from that.

  
Faye is a very important person to me. Ever since I met her, my life is glued back together again. I gained this special reason to come home. I'm always looking forward to go back in this place so I can be with her. I always look forward to be with my family too but being with Faye is different.

  
Everytime my hectic schedule will allow, I will go straight to her home. She gave me my own copy of her keys so I can let myself in everytime I wanted to. Security is very tight in her place and I have my own security too. 

  
The public doesn't know about her though. I don't want to drag her private life in this whole mess. I will let myself suffer from it. I just want her safety and her freedom.

  
Just like what I said, I love staying at her home because it feels like my home too. Or maybe, the person is my home and not the place? I don't know. 

  
I just want to be with her. That's all I know.

  
Friendship is all that matters to me. Well, at first. Suddenly, it became different. I don't know why. I feel comfortable and safe around Faye. 

  
She's giving everything to me. The unconditional love, safety, freedom. Everything. I can be myself when I'm around her without the fear of being judged. She can give everything to me and she's not even aware of that. 

  
But due to what happened that night? I don't know anymore. The unnamed emotion that I already buried before is trying to be alive again. 

  
I kissed her. She kissed me. I know that kiss is more than enough. More than enough. But giving me a glimpse of her taste? That drove me crazy. It is still driving me crazy.

  
Is it wrong? To think about what happened that night? Is it wrong to think about how we shared a sweet and passionate kiss? The way we touched one another? The way we cherished every moment of our intimate moment?

  
But then, Faye is my friend. We already settled the issue and we agreed to distance ourselves from one another. Everything will stay the same as if nothing happened. 

  
The sexual tension is really there. I am not denying that. It is not present before but now it's there. I don't know if I can even hug her the way I'm hugging her before. I don't know if I can kiss her forehead or her cheeks just like before.

  
We want to keep everything as normal as possible but we both know that it is kinda impossible right now. 

  
But I can do that, right? I'll be on tour in the next following months and I'll be away from her again. It sucks but maybe it's for the better? Maybe those months are enough to gain our old selves again?

  
"Hey Mike! You busy?" 

  
I tilted my head to the left and there I saw my sister Janet peeking at my door. I just gestured to her to come in and in no time, she's already beside me with a huge grin on her face.

  
"What's with the face, Mike?" She glared at me as if having a blank face is a mortal sin.

  
"What face?" I asked her and seated properly.

  
"You're having that face. The pathetic face."

  
"What is a pathetic face, Janet?" I barked at her playfully. 

  
I'm not really in a bad mood, okay? Just by thinking of Fay-

  
Oh no. Not again.

  
"Nevermind." She hissed and rolled her eyes at me. "Are you free tomorrow and for the rest of the week? I'm thinking of organizing some family bonding. You in?"

  
I looked at her with my arched brows. What is she planning again? 

  
Oh. By the way, Janet and my mother is living with me so I'm kinda immune to Janet's playful but annoying personality. Or maybe because she's just my sister?

  
"I have rehearsals tomorrow and we have to shoot our next short film on the next day."

  
"I thought you're free before you start your tour again?" She gasped.

  
"I thought so too." I smiled a little and I know she sensed the sadness in me. "That's what the emergency meeting was all about."

  
"Oh. That sucks."

  
"It is." I shrugged.

  
"But after that, you're free?"

  
"Yeah I think I am."

  
"Yes!" Janet cheered. "I'll invite everyone. Don't worry, it's just our family."

  
"That's why it's called family bonding, Dunk." I giggled and she gave me her dagger looks.

  
"Whatever, Mike." She hissed but eventually, she giggled too. "You'll leave on the 20th and you'll be gone again for months. I just want to have some quality time with you."

  
"Aw. Don't be emotional." I teased but I motioned to her to move closer to me so I can hug her.

  
"Mike?" She called my name without looking at me as she is still resting her head on my chest. "Can you ask Faith to come? She's family too you know."

  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I said and I don't mean anything when I blurted those words.

  
Janet really has her strong instincts and she reacted to my words. She detached herself from my hug and looked at me like I did something really stupid.

  
"What?" I asked.

  
"Normally, you'll just say 'Yes, I'll call her.' or simply, you will just drag her to whatever event we planned and you will not give her any choice but to come with you." She said with her emotionless face. "But now, you're letting me to call her myself. Are you two in a fight? Not in good terms or something?"

  
"What?" I knitted my eyebrows. "No, we're not arguing. We're okay."

  
We're okay, right?

  
"And what's wrong with my answer? You can call her anytime you want."

  
"You're letting me do that? Wow. That's new." She whispered but it is loud enough for me to hear. "You're very possessive of her, Michael. Are you sure you want me to call her?"

  
"I'm not possessive of her."

  
"Believe me, you are." She winked.

  
Am I? I'm not even doing anything. I'm letting Faye do whatever she wants. I am not a some kind of a possessive boyfr-

  
"You know what?" I hissed at her. "Do whatever you want. Just tell me if you need anything, okay?"

  
"Lovesick." She murmured and her eyes wandered across the room.

  
"What?" 

  
What did she say?

  
"Nothing." She answered and she let out a teasing smile before she meet my gazes again. "I'll keep you posted, okay? I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek before she disappeared in the room.

  
I just told Janet that I will let her call Faye to invite her but here I am, letting my fingers play with my phone.

  
Should I call her or not?

  
But what should I say? 

  
I'll let Janet to invite her but I will give Faye some heads up. Is that okay?

  
Oh! I'll invite her to visit me again on set. She'll love that I'm sure.

  
Yeah, that's it.

  
I'll call her.

  
I dialled the phone and waited for a few seconds. Not long after, my heart skipped a beat and I have no idea why. 

  
"Hey Tarzan!" She answered from the other line.

**~~~~~**

****


	8. Saint

_**Faye** _

"Don't be harsh on Janet, Tarzan." I giggled on the phone while I'm working on the color motifs for a wedding assigned to me.

  
"I'm not being harsh." He chuckled and I can visualize his smiles. "I'm just giving you a heads up so don't be surprised if she'll call you one of these days."

  
"I don't mind, Michael. She can call me anytime she wants." I smiled even though he can't see me.

  
"I know..." He murmured. "I just want to call you. That's all."

  
"Aww... Miss me already?" I teased.

  
I continued to play with the colors and I keep on scanning the previous designs I have since the other line became unusually quiet anyway.

  
"Michael?" I whispered just to make sure that he is still on the line because the call is still on-going.

  
"Yep. I'm here." I heard his voice and that makes me smile again. "We just saw each other yesterday. I'm not missing you. You miss me?"

  
"I'm not missing you too."

  
And yeah I think I'm lying to myself.

  
"That's harsh." He said with his soft voice.

  
"I just returned the favor, Tarzan." I maintained my high energy so he can't sense my lies.

  
"So..." He whispered and I just waited for his words. "You coming? To whatever Janet is planning, I mean."

  
"Yeah..." I answered as I checked my schedule again. "We made some adjustments on our schedules because of our work load. It's my rest day again after two days."

  
"Perfect." He cheered and I know that he got a huge smile on his face. Those pearly white teeth are showing.

  
"But don't tell Janet, yet." I said. "She's gonna call me, right?"

  
"Yeah, right." He chuckled. "I'll be quiet."

  
"That's good."

  
"What are you doing?"

  
I looked at my office door too because my colleague and close friend, Charlotte, is peeking at my door. I just gestured to let herself in and just by judging by the grin on her face as she sits on the chair in front of my table, she's just here to gossip.

  
"Nothing." I answered to Michael. "Usual thing. Matching some colors to recommend to my client."

  
"Wedding?"

  
"Yup." I said as I arched my brows at Charlotte who's looking at me with a smirk.

  
"Is that Michael?" She mouthed and I just nodded.

  
"I'm thinking of powder blue, navy or cornflower blue, and chartreuse. What do you think?"

  
I'm actually asking Michael and Charlotte at the same time. I looked at the said colors and they look elegant. Charlotte gave me a thumbs up and I just smiled.

  
"That's beautiful. You love blue." Michael commented.

  
"But this is not my wedding, Tarzan." I murmured and heard his chuckle.

  
"You'll have your own soon." 

  
I blushed at his words and I thanked God because Charlotte is busy with her phone so she didn't see my blushing cheeks.

  
"You'll have your turn too." I giggled. "I have another idea. How about emerald and cream? How's that?" I assembled the colors again.

  
"Add some gold in there." He suggested.

  
"Gold?"

  
"Yeah..." His husky voice tickled my ears. "It's greeny and romantic. Relaxing too."

  
"Taste." Charlotte whispered and I smiled at her, agreeing.

  
"Good taste, Mr. Jackson. I'm so proud of you." I complimented because he really has a creative and artistic mind.

  
"Of course. I'm not the king for nothing." He laughed that almost bursted my eardrums.

  
"Conceited." I groaned, making sure that he knows that I'm rolling my eyes at him.

  
"But you love me."

  
I should be backfiring but he got me froze for a moment. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm. He's being friendly and all.

  
I do love him too if that's the case.

  
"Whatever, Tarzan." I beamed and we both chuckled. "I'm sorry, Michael. I really love talking to you but I need to work." I apologized because I need to finish planning for this wedding.

  
"Oh sure. Don't let me keep you. And Faye? I have another short film shoot again. I hope you can come."

  
"Another one?" I knitted my brows. I thought he's free for the rest of the week? "When?"

  
"Day after tomorrow."

  
"I don't know, Tarzan. I still have work on that day." I said. "But I'll be in your home the day after. Janet's plan, right?"

  
"That's different." He said and I know that he's pouting. "We'll start in the afternoon anyway. Maybe you can come after work?"

  
"Let's see, Michael. I will try, okay? Maybe we'll talk again? Later or tomorrow?" 

  
"Yeah sure." He giggled.

  
"I'll hang up now, okay? Love you Tarzan!" I bid my goodbye.

  
"I love you too." He answered and his words caused me to chew my bottom lip.

  
"Did he ask you on a date?" Charlotte asked me after I put back my phone on the table. She's even resting her chin on her hand.

  
"What?" I knitted my eyebrows at her, amused. "What date?"

  
"You're not dating Michael Jackson?" She gave me a questioning look as if I'm hiding something from her.

  
Yeah. I am hiding something from her but things like that doesn't need to be shared.

  
Charlotte and I became good friends ever since I started to work here in the company. She's two years ahead from me in this job and she's the one who helped me when I'm just starting. 

  
Charlotte is like my best friend too. Since my friendship with Michael is not public, she didn't even believe at it before not until she met him in person. She freaked out, big time.

  
"Are you really my girl? You're not hitting that? Really?"

  
Hit what? 

  
But he did hit me on my... so...

  
"Will you stop, Char?" I chuckled at her and she just gave me a goofy face.

  
"If I were you, I already blackmailed him just to marry me."

  
"That's pure evil." I commented with disgust but eventually, we just laughed.

  
"We should go to a club sometimes. That beautiful face and sexy ass of yours should be known. You're single for like three years now. Will you please look for a boyfriend?" She even clasped her hand, pleading.

  
"No pressure, Char. I'm happy. I'm contented. I don't need a man."

  
That's true though. I'm having the time of my life. I have a job that I love. I have Mamu and Gia. I have my friends like Charlotte. Of course, I have Michael and his family too. What more can I ask for? A boyfriend can wait.

  
"Did you even consider to get laid?"

  
I just got laid.

  
And I think that costed me years worth of sex.

  
He's that good.

  
Yeah, I know...

  
"Why are you asking me those questions, Char? We have work. Chop chop." I said, laughing.

  
"Admit it or not, our job is fun but it is stressing too." She wiggled her eyebrows. "You need something different. Remove those pressure in your body. You know what I mean."

  
"Char, I don't need it." 

  
Lies!

  
You just had it.

  
Admit it. You want more.

  
I want more?

  
"You're a saint." She teased me while she scanned the sample ideas for the wedding. 

  
I'm not a saint.

  
I just had sex with Michael.

  
And I'm not even guilty about it.

  
"I can go to the club with you soon but don't drag me to anything stupid. Besides, I'm pretty booked for the rest of the week." I explained before I wrote something on my notes.

  
"Michael?"

  
"Yup." I answered without glancing at her.

  
"He's like your boyfriend but he's not. Are you aware of that?" She bugged me as she rested again her chin on her hand so she can look at me better. "Faith?"

  
"No." I simply said. "Because we're friends and we're happy and comfortable and supportive. Any more questions madam?"

  
"No further questions, ma'am." She giggled. "I just thought he really did ask you on a date. I can't hear what he's saying on the phone but your reactions gave me a hint."

  
"A hint? Janet is planning a family bonding or whatever. I don't know the details yet. Michael just gave me a heads up. He also asked me to visit him again on set." I explained to a very curious Charlotte.

  
"Set? I thought he's going on tour."

  
"I thought so too. I think there are some changes. I don't know. Another short film, he said. Is this okay?" I asked for her opinion about the design I've been working.

  
"That's beautiful." She confirmed and I muttered my thanks. "Short film to what song? Another single?"

  
"I don't know. He didn't tell me. I didn't ask him too." I answered. "Maybe when I talk to him again."

  
"Okay, saint." She chuckled. "But make sure that I'll have the latest gossip about Michael Jackson, okay? You're my reliable source." 

  
"There's no gossip, Char." I murmured with a smile. "We're not doing that."

  
"You are really a saint." She teased and I just laughed too.

  
Yeah. Maybe I'm a saint. But not anymore... My mind is already clouded with unnecessary thoughts anyway.

**~~~~~**

****


	9. Don't Be Mad

_**Faye** _

_"I really love your curls." I muttered to Michael and he just beamed a toothless smile._

  
_I am straddling on top of him with my hands on his shoulder and to his curls. His weight are both on his hands that are resting on the bed so we can maintain an acute angle. We love to steal kisses anyway._

  
_And who cares about naked bodies?_

  
_"Why don't you curl your hair? It'll suit you." He said and he is looking at me with his very sincere eyes._

  
_"Really?"_

  
_"Really." He answered. "I love your hair as it is though. You don't need to change it. It's already beautiful."_

  
_I pouted at him with a smile before I let my black hair swayed from side to side revealing the small waves at the ends of my hair._

  
_"That's right. I love that." He beamed a sweet smile. "Beautiful."_

  
_"Stop complimenting. You're spoiling me." I slammed his chest playfully and we both let out a chuckle._

  
_"What's wrong with spoiling? Just don't get used to it." He teased and I rolled my eyes at him. "And stop rolling your eyes at me."_

  
_"What? Like this?" I said and rolled my eyes again._

  
_"Damn, girl." He whispered with his soft voice._

  
_We just stared to one another with our giddy smiles. His right hand is caressing my left cheek softly. I can't help but to close my eyes and enjoy that cute feeling._

  
_I felt his soft lips brushing mine so I gave in and kissed him back. My arms found their way around his neck and his hands are roaming to my back. He is now sitting properly while I'm towering him._

  
_We're just playing but why this kiss feels so romantic and cute?_

  
_We both pulled away from the kiss to gasp some air and we just smiled to one another again. His smile is very contagious and no doubt, he got the most beautiful smile in the world._

  
_I pushed him on the bed and attacked his lips again. Not in an aggresive way though. Just a cute and playful kiss._

  
_A sweet kiss is good. A sweet kiss is great._

  
_He rolled our bodies over so he can be on top of me. He chuckled and I just gave him a glare. However, no glare can stop the moment and we shared another mindblowing kiss._

  
_I want to be on top. I really want to be on top so I gathered all my strength so I can push his strong body and dominate him again. But I think that's a bad decision because when I pushed him? We both fell on the floor._

  
_"You really want to be on top that bad?" He chuckled and I just pouted at him._

  
_Because when we fell? His back slammed on the floor and his arms automatically embraced my frame like a mother bird protecting her youngs. Since he dragged me on this, I fell on top of him._

  
_"How's your back?" I asked him with a shy smile on my face._

  
_He just chewed his bottom lip and his eyes wandered on the ceiling._

  
_"I think I'm okay. I feel okay." He answered._

  
_"I'm sorry." I chuckled and gave him a teasing smirk as I positioned myself on him properly._

  
_He is a performer. What should I do? Back pains who?_

  
_"Apologies accepted." He grinned at me and his mischievious eyes pierced through mine._

  
_"Old man." I scrunched my nose to tease him._

  
_He's complaining about his body pains a lot. Like a lot. That's why I love teasing him for being an old man._

  
_"I'm just a year older than you." He smirked. "That makes you old too."_

  
_"Two, Michael. Two years older." I corrected him._

  
_"That's not significant." He chuckled and that sounded like a soothing music. "You're almost 30."_

  
_"Almost 30." I repeated before I gave him a peck on the lips. "When you celebrate your birthday this year, you're 30. Already. Huge difference."_

  
_"So I'm the loser in this argument?" He asked and bit his bottom lip._

  
_"You can't win, child." I sang his old song to him and he laughed._

  
_That's right. Laugh. I love it._

  
_"I'll give you your prize then." He smiled before he pulled me towards him so he can kiss me. "And who's old again?"_

  
_I arched my brows at him and my mouth gaped. His eyes lowered to our lower bodies and I followed his gazes unconsciously._

  
_Damn!_

  
_I blushed like a red tomato when I saw his manhood which is poking my stomach._

  
_He's ready._

  
_He's fucking ready!_

  
_He's fucking ready to... fuck._

  
_Like fuck fuck._

  
_"No words?" He chuckled and poked my sides that caused me to jump a little. "You know? You're pretty slim but your weight is..." His eyes roamed everywhere but me._

  
_"Say it." I groaned and added more weight on his body. You know that intentional addition of force on him?_

  
_Take that, dummy!_

  
_"You're light as a feather." He said and pursed his lips to suppress his laughs._

  
_"Ha.ha. Funny." I mocked and stared at him blankly._

  
_He just arched his eyebrows at me and he rested his arms behind his head like he's waiting for me to do something._

  
_Is he waiting for me to do something?_

  
_I just chewed my lips while looking at him who's chilling like he's at the beach. There's a small smirk on his lips and his ambiance is screaming authority._

  
_What the hell?!_

  
_"I know you're cursing in your mind. Stop that." He commented and smiled._

  
_I scoffed at him._

  
_"Why do you care?"_

  
_He just shrugged and arched his brows at me again. He maintained the same position and I can't help but to take a glance at his tensed body due to the stretching of his arms._

  
_"You know Faye? He's not gonna wait forever. Just sayin'"_

  
_He said what?_

  
_"You're so fuc-" He glared at me. "You're so horny, Tarzan."_

  
_"Am I?" He questioned me while looking at me with desire but with gentleness at the same time._

  
_I chewed my inner cheek before I slapped his chest. He just chuckled and I pursed my lips._

  
_"I'm just wondering..." I hummed and crawled on to him so I can kiss him. "What were you doing all these years? When you're so horny I mean." I chuckled and stared at him again. "One-night stands?"_

  
_He chuckled. "Seriously? Faye?" He looked at me with a goofy grin._

  
_"I'm just asking!" I laughed but gasped when he rolled our bodies over._

  
_"No one-night stands." He said and kissed my lips. "I'm not into that." Another kiss. "You know that." Another one. "Don't forget, I had girlfriends in the past."_

  
_"That was ages ago." I chuckled. "You're like? 18? Oh. Maybe a secret girlfriend along the way? Different girlfriends from different places you've been to?"_

  
_"Stop being so nosy about my love life, Faye." He giggled and pinched my cheek._

  
_"Aw!" I hissed at him because he pinched it hardly. Damn him! "You barely had a love life, Tarzan."_

  
_"I'm married to music."_

  
_"Damn right!" I agreed. "That's what I'm saying!"_

  
_"You know about that already so stop asking about my sex life." He smiled at me and moved his eyebrows a little._

  
_Wow. His handsome face slaps differently._

  
_"I need gossips." I said and poked his cheek._

  
_"I'm not gonna answer anything, Faye." He glared at me._

  
_"Did you hire someone to suc-"_

  
_I was interrupted._

  
_I was interrupted by his soft lips._

  
_It is moving against mine in a slow shift. My hands gripped on his soft curls as I closed my eyes to enjoy his luscious lips on mine. I felt his smile in between the kiss but I have no time to react because I just want to taste his kisses._

  
_I just want to kiss his lips all day, all night._

  
_The kiss is very slow but it is becoming heated and heated. I am practically chasing his lips whenever he is trying to pull away. Label me as the more aggressive one but I don't care. I need his lips._

  
_I'm kinda surprised to myself when I made a sound the moment his tongue brushed my bottom lip. The sun will already rise anytime soon but I'm still shivering everytime he is touching me._

  
_I'm not used to it. I will never get used to it._

  
_I didn't hesitate to open my mouth for him. He wasted no time and devoured my waiting lips once again. Our tongues wrestled and fought for dominance._

  
_He's a good kisser._

  
_He's a very good, passionate kisser._

  
_He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head without breaking our kiss. Our fingers intertwined as he moved his lips from mine down to my neck._

  
_A smile crept to my face when I felt his teeth against my skin. My body arched like it has its own mind and my breathings became faster too._

  
_"Michael..." I moaned his name._

  
_In no time, his lips found my mouth again and he freed my arms. I pulled him closer to me as if there's more space between our bodies. I tried to move my hips too to feel his alive erection and I didn't fail._

  
_"I want you, Michael..." I blurted and even my eyes are closed, I know that he's staring at me._

  
_"I thought you don't want him, Faye. You're ignoring him earlier." He chuckled so I opened my eyes just to give him my evil stares. "Don't give me those stares."_

  
_"I want to give you these stares." I mumbled and he just smiled sweetly at me._

  
_He didn't argue with me anymore and he just stared at me with a cute smile on his face. I don't know if he's aware of it but the way he's looking at me? It can melt my existence instantly. I will melt just like how an ice cream will melt under the hot summer sun._

  
_This is torture!_

  
_I just watched his soft expressions and I let him brushed my lips with his thumb. He is playing with my lips and I know that he is teasing me. He wants teasing? I will give it to him._

  
_He continued to brush my lips so I timed the movement of his thumb perfectly. I opened my mouth and I chased his thumb so I can kiss and suck it._

  
_I witnessed how his soft expression became darker and darker and in a swift second, he is attacking my lips again. This time, it is more aggresive._

  
_When I say aggresive, he is giving me rough kisses. It is hard enough that I can literally feel the numbness on my lips. I didn't budge and I just pulled him closer to me like I don't wanna let him go._

  
_That's a fact._

  
_I don't want to let him go._

  
_He stopped kissing me and rested in between my legs. He positioned my hips and my legs before he stroked himself while biting his bottom lip._

  
_That view alone makes me wanna strangle myself._

  
_Good Lord!_

  
_"Ready?" He breathed and I nodded to confirm._

  
_Fuck! I'm gonna lose myself!_

  
_"Just relax." He whispered._

  
_Slowly, his tip is penetrating my entrance. I breathed through my nose while anticipating his beautiful and huge manhood inside of me again. I don't even know why he is doing it slowly when in fact, he didn't show any hint of mercy to my core in our earlier encounters!_

  
_Damn him!_

  
_I heard his groan when he moved his hips slowly until all of him is already surrounded by my walls. His grip tightened around my thighs when he started moving in and out of my entrance._

  
_I breathed sharply and I let the air out through my mouth. Damn those hips. Damn those hands. Damn those thrusts. Damn his overall self! Ugh!_

  
_"Are you happy now, baby?" He struggled to talk as his movement doubled its pace. Shit!_

  
_"Shut up!" I hissed at him and I let myself lost at the moment. I don't even know where to put the pressure on my fists._

  
_I'll just pull my own hair then._

  
_He chuckled at me because maybe, he saw my frustrations and my struggles. He hovered on top of me to kiss my lips again while his magical stick is still doing wonders on my treasure._

  
_"Michael..." I moaned because kissing me while rocking my body is a very good combination._

  
_Give me some air, please._

  
_He stopped giving me kisses but I don't mind. We just stared to each other's eyes and we let our bodies talk. The intensity on his eyes made my insides to rumble and the familiar lava rush wanted to come out from my within._

  
_I can't stare at his eyes anymore because it is very overwhelming and it caused my heart to clench. I pulled him closer to me and snuggled on his neck._

  
_"Faye? You close?" He whispered with his husky voice._

  
_I just nodded repeatedly and buried my face on his neck even more. My hands are roaming on his back and scratching random lines on it._

  
_He continued to slam my walls and I can feel his heavy pantings too. His heartbeats are ringing my ears and I just found myself kissing his neck._

  
_"Faye..." He groaned and I already know the reason for it._

  
_I tilted my head to meet his gazes again. I cupped his cheeks and pulled his face to kiss his lips. He returned the sweet kiss to me and we shared a tongue-tying kiss until we both let the electrifying and heart-stopping orgasm consumed our systems._

  
_"You okay?" He smiled at me and his tired eyes pierced through mine._

  
_"Yes..." I answered with a smile before I kissed his cheek._

  
_He smiled widely and I pursed my lips unconsciously because the sight is melting my heart. He planted a soft kiss on me again before we cleaned up and settled back on the bed._

  
_"Don't be mad at me when you wake up in the morning huh, Faye?" He chuckled._

  
_"Don't be mad at me too." I grinned before I snuggled closer to his body._

  
_Several hours had already passed but I can still feel the alcohol in my system. That may be due to the wine that we had in between our sessions aside from the numerous shots we took before this mess happened._

  
_My eyes flickered and I glanced at Michael whose eyes are already closed. I can't fight my sleepiness anymore and the effects of alcohol are creeping in my system too. Also, I felt the soreness and the tiredness due to the sexual activities that Michael and I shared._

  
_I decided to count up to ten but even before I finish counting, I drifted off to sleep._

_**~~~~~** _

_**** _


	10. Choices

_**Faye** _

"Huh?" I muttered to myself.

  
Suddenly, I felt my spinning head and all I can see is dark spots that are blinding me. I closed my eyes tightly and massaged my temples too so I can condition my body back to normal.

  
That freaking dream caused me to jolt from my deep sleep and my sudden movement from lying on my bed to sitting on it made me really dizzy.

  
I also noticed that my legs are crossed and I knew very well why my body is behaving like this.

  
That's not actually a dream. I mean, that was a dream but it happened in real life. That freaking scenario is just a part of what really happened to Michael and I the other night.

  
It is hunting me.

  
Oh my God.

  
Should I freak out?

  
I just told him to forget everything as if those never happened. But here I am. In my safe haven. And those unbelievable memories are flashing continuously in my mind. Not that I'm remembering them intentionally. It is flashing in the memory space in my head repeatedly. 

  
It is against my own will.

  
What is happening to me?

  
I slammed my body back on the bed once the warm feeling in my stomach died down. I covered my face with my palms to let out my frustrations from the situation that happened.

  
Not that I have regrets or something.

  
I just want to forget or maybe, pretend that it didn't happen. If it will not be forgotten, can my mind stop playing it again and again?

  
My system is really behaving for the past three years. After my ex-boyfriend and I broke up, I mean. I'm okay. I'm happy. I don't care about getting laid even though Charlotte and my other friends are bugging me about it.

  
I have my own life.

  
But suddenly, why there's a disorder in my system? Is it because of what Michael and I had done? He's been hunting my thoughts ever since we parted ways.

  
He didn't call again after he gave me that heads up about Janet's plan. Not that I waited but it's just... he didn't call. He's probably busy and he doesn't want to bother me especially if he knows that I'm at work.

  
I checked my phone and I have numerous unread messages and missed calls. 

  
Most messages are from Charlotte who is still persuading me to come with them to the bar tonight even though I'm gonna see her later at work.

  
Some messages and missed calls last night are from Janet. Maybe she's gonna share something about her plan? 

  
A call also caught my attention. One missed call from Tarzan at 4 AM. That early? What's his problem? He can't sleep?

  
I glanced at the clock and it's just past six in the morning. I have work at eight but our office is just a few blocks away. 

  
What? Walking is a good exercise. I am not having any other plans after work most of the time. I'll just go straight to my home unless I need to buy some groceries or I just want my alone time.

  
With just my black boyleg and black braless tank top, I get off from the bed with my messy hair. I'm the only one in this home anyway so why bother? 

  
I stumbled my way to the bedroom door since my head is still spinning. My stares are on the floor while I'm brushing my hair with my right hand. I opened the door and knitted my eyebrows when a delicious smell invaded my nostrils.

  
"Good mor-"

  
I tilted my head with my hand still on my hair. My eyes widened when his gorgeous brown doe eyes greeted me. My whole body froze at the moment, still absorbing the fact that I am not alone in this home. 

  
Shit.

  
I noticed that his eyes wandered at me before he blushed as red as Rudolph's nose and turned his back against my presence quickly like he has seen a ghost.

  
"Go-" He cleared his throat. "Good morning, Faye." He said, trying to be confident even it is his back who is facing me and not his face.

  
"Tarzan." I acknowledged.

  
I closed my eyes tightly and pursed my lips when I realized that I am practically one step away from being naked in front of him! 

  
Holy mother ship!

  
"One second." I muttered and slammed the door back to my room.

  
My breathings hitched and my blood rushed to my cheeks as I rested my body against the door. I grabbed my shorts and my bra and wore them quickly before I went to the bathroom for my morning rituals.

  
This is so embarassing! Gosh!

  
Just like what I said before, there are a lot of things that are very normal for us. I already saw him wearing only his boxer shorts, right? And I don't give a damn. He already saw me in my underwears too and he's a total gentleman.

  
But why this scenario became pretty awkward for us now? Oh damn. There's no boundaries now.

  
I did some breathing exercises before I went again to the kitchen where his handsome and sexy self is sitting on a kitchen stool by the counter.

  
"Good morning, Tarzan!" I greeted with high energy and a big grin on my face as if we didn't have an awkward encounter earlier.

  
"Good morning." He smiled. 

  
He seemed more comfortable now. I love how he greeted me with his red button down shirt. It feels like Christmas. It gives me joy.

  
"Breakfast?" He added and presented the breakfast take-out that he probably ordered before he went here.

  
"Waffles. I love waffles." I beamed and took a seat across him. "It's early, Tarzan. What are you doing here? I thought you have rehearsals." 

  
I started a conversation as I let myself to be excited on this waffle in front of me and on the smell of coffee that he made.

  
"Too early for rehearsals." He let out a small smile before he wiggled his eyebrows a little. He rested his chin on his palm too just to look at me. 

  
I swear I'm blushing right now.

  
"Are you blushing?" He said and bit his bottom lip.

  
"Of course not." I mumbled and continued to eat my waffles. "You're seeing things."

  
"I'm here because I wanted to. Is that okay?"

  
"Of course it's okay." I comforted and even offered him a bite even though he got his own waffle on his plate. He ate them anyway and I don't care if we shared a fork. "You've been doing this since forever." 

  
He got a key so he can practically live here anytime he wants. He doesn't need to inform me. I always knew anyway if he is in town and I will expect that he will just show up in this place anytime he wants.

  
There are a lot of times too that when I wake up in the morning, he's already sleeping beside me. Again, I don't mind. That's our set-up.

  
"You're here since..." I muttered and waited for him to finish my sentence.

  
"Five in the morning, I think."

  
"You're not sure?"

  
"I'm not sure."

  
"This waffles are still hot though." I said before I took a sip of my hot coffee that he made. 

  
I want to emphasize that.

  
He didn't buy me a coffee. He prepared a coffee for me. Personally. Michael Jackson made a coffee just for me.

  
"I asked Bill to grab some breakfast for us. I'm too lazy to make you some french toast."

  
Oh yeah. Bill. His bodyguard slash personal driver.

  
"I miss your french toast, Tarzan." I pouted because when was the last time I tasted it? I can't remember.

  
"Next time. I promise."

  
"I'll take note of that." I chuckled and continued to devour my waffles.

  
Damn, this is heaven. Michael really knows me and my food cravings.

  
"Staring is rude..." I hissed as I looked at him.   
I'm busy eating my own waffle but he is just there, wasting his time watching me.

  
"I'm not staring." He answered but he didn't bother to remove his gazes.

  
Staring. He is staring.

  
"Oh yeah?" I scoffed and shook my head. 

  
He is not staring, he said. But his eyes are judging my entire existence.

  
"Come with me." He whispered and I immediately stopped from having my breakfast.

  
"Huh?"

  
"To Rome." He pleaded with his puppy eyes.

  
"Michael..." I sighed. "We already talked about this. I'll try but you know the situation. I can't promise."

  
My heart is already wrenching for him.

  
"Okay..." He whispered and removed his gazes from me. I continued to stare at him because I have no idea what is running in his mind. He ate his breakfast casually like nothing happened.

  
"Michael..."

  
"It's okay, Faye." He looked at me and he let out a faint smile. "Don't worry. I understand. I won't push you."

  
I sighed again. He's that good. He really understand my situation and it is not his intention to make me feel guilty but why I am feeling guilty? Like, not coming with him is a very huge mistake. We already passed this phase. He started his tour without me. Why is this happening suddenly?

  
"I will try..." I assured with an almost inaudible voice while I'm poking the waffle with my fork.

  
"No pressure." He answered. I glanced at him and there's just a sweet smile on his lips. "I'm just trying my luck but if ever you really can't make it, no worries Faye. It's okay. Really." He pursed his lips before he detached his gazes from me.

  
A deafening silence consumed us. Just like before, it is not awkward. The situation is just calling to be silent while we are having our morning coffee and breakfast waffles.

  
"What's with the sudden change of schedule?" I asked to kill the unusual silence.

  
"What schedule?"

  
"You know... the short film?"

  
"Ah." He realized. "They want me to shoot it now instead of," He threw me a look. "After the whole concert thing."

  
"What's with the rush?"

  
He only has a week of vacation and this shitty schedule is still taking his private times.

  
"Album and concert promotions. Something like that." He shrugged. "It's okay." 

  
Michael assured me about the events in his career and gifted me with brightness by letting out a sweet, charming smile.

  
"Okay..." I pouted to show my distress. 

  
"I don't want that look. Smile, please." He requested and giggled.

  
His cute and pitchy giggles filled the room and that made me smile too. A genuine smile.

  
"That's right. We don't tolerate sad faces here." He teased me. "Can I come over again? Later?"

  
"Why not?" I told him. He can do whatever he wants. He doesn't need to ask. "Just come by anytime you want, Tarzan."

  
"It's a deal then."

  
"But does your mother know that you're not coming home? You barely showed yourself in your own home." 

  
"She'll understand. Besides, we're going to spend our time there for the rest of the week. You're coming, right?"

  
"Yeah sure..." I answered. "By the way, I received a bunch of calls from Janet last night. It's very late so I'm not able to answer her calls. We're not talking yet."

  
"No biggie." He licked his drying lips. "I already told you about the thing. I'll drag you to whatever Janet is cooking anyway. Whatever happens."

  
"True." I agreed and chuckled. "You're not giving me any choice."

  
"I'm your only choice." He whispered.

  
"What?" I asked. I didn't hear his words clearly.

  
"Nothing." He said and bit his bottom lip.

  
I stared at him but not in a suspicious way. I remembered my nightmare once again about the unholy thing that we did. Why we reached this point again?

  
"Staring is rude..." He chuckled at me and I came back to life.

  
"I'm no- Ugh!" I hissed. "Oh gosh..." I murmured and covered my face with my palms.

  
"You're blushing." He teased while chuckling. He is bullying me!

  
"Stop it, Tarzan! Ugh!" 

  
I am still covering my face. I can literally feel the burning of my cheeks. No need to point that out.

  
"Now, I'm curious." He said. "What are you thinking? Why are blushing? Care to share?" 

  
I can't see it but I know that he is smirking!

  
"Shut up."

  
I removed my palms on my face and rolled my eyes at him. He is still chuckling from ear to ear. Damn boy!

  
"Am I in it?" He smiled and he even rested his chin on his palms. 

  
"Oh gosh..." I sighed, defeated, as I glared sharply while holding my laughs to myself. "Stop. I'll take a shower." 

  
I started to walk towards the bedroom but I got interrupted because he spoke again.

  
"You want me to come?" He said so I looked back at him. 

  
He said what?

  
"Come as in join." He stuttered. "Not come as in c-"

  
"I got it." I chuckled. It's now his turn to blush. Maybe, he really got something in his mind. Something naughty. "I get it. Either way, the answer is no. Finish your breakfast, boy." 

  
"No choices?" He asked with red cheeks.

  
"No choices." I said and marched my way to my closet without closing my bedroom door.

  
No. I'm not inviting him to shower with me. 

  
And no. He didn't follow me either.

**~~~~~**

****


	11. Reflection

_**Faye** _

"Faith! Come on! Let's dance!"

  
Charlotte shouted her invitation while grabbing me from my seat. Apparently, after we had our overtime work and dinner in the office, Charlotte and our colleagues are very serious about going to the bar near our office building.

  
And yeah. They successfully dragged me in this dark and loud bar too.

  
It's just a casual drink. It's another way of removing the work stress in our systems. Based from my observations, no one is getting drunk. Every one of us is just enjoying the loud music and having a bottle or two is not harmful either.

  
I accepted Charlotte's invitation to the dance floor and we danced with an upbeat music in the background. I already had several shots too but I don't care. I'm not yet drunk or tipsy. Plus, after this dance, I'm going home anyway. 

  
Suddenly, I remembered Michael's existence. He said that he'll come over after their rehearsals. I don't know what time he'll come home though. He is usually coming home late when it's about work that's why I am not expecting him to be at my unit at this hour. It's not yet midnight.

  
I already checked my phone before having a blast on the dance floor. No messages. No calls. I know that he is very busy so I didn't bug him. It's just my instinct that helped me to come to a conclusion that he is not home yet. 

  
Why am I thinking about him anyway?

  
He'll show up if he wants to show up. Anytime of the day. Or night. He'll show up.

  
"Stop thinking about him! He'll be okay!" Charlotte whispered to my ear before she winked at me.

  
I got confused for a second. What is she saying?

  
"What?" I screamed because the music is still loud. 

  
"He will be okay. Just relax." She chuckled before she grabbed my hands and we shared a spin.

  
"What Michael has to do with this?"

  
"I didn't say anything about Michael. You said it yourself."

  
"Then who is 'he'?" I asked her with my arched brows.

  
"Nothing in particular. But it seemed like, Michael is the first 'he' in your mind so..." She smirked before she enjoyed the music again.

  
I groaned.

  
Okay. Maybe she's right. But I think, Michael is not just the first 'he'. He is the first person who comes into my mind.

  
We both dropped the topic and we just let ourselves drowned in the middle of the dance floor. I don't have any regrets that I agreed to come here even though my original plan is just to rest on my very own couch while watching my favorite TV show. I will grab some pasta in my favorite resto too before going home but instead, I'm here in the middle of the dance floor, drowning myself with alcohol rather than my last dose of caffeine for the day.

  
After the very iconic song, to which by the way is a very famous song by a very famous person whom I had sex with the other night, we went back to our table to rest. Charlotte's smirk is plastered on her face the whole time.

  
"What's with the look? What's with the face?" I hissed as I rolled my eyes.

  
"Nothing." She said with a grin. "I just want to bug you until you give in."

  
"Give in to what?"

  
I really don't have any idea what she's talking about.

  
"I don't know..." She took another shot of that blue liquid in shot glass. "Just some random things."

  
"You're out of your mind..."

  
"At least I'm not completely crazy." She backfired. "Yet."

  
"Oh gosh, Char." 

  
"I'm just kidding."

  
"I know..."

  
"I thought you'll go home. What are you still doing here?" She shushed me.

  
"I'm still talking to you, dummy." I laughed and grabbed my things too so I can leave.

  
"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Go home. Wait for your prince charming or whoever." She chuckled and I slapped her arm. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

  
"I just want to." I laughed. "Stop teasing me. It will never happen." I added and bid my goodbye to my other colleagues.

  
"Don't say that, Faith." Charlotte told me. "Who knows about the future?"

  
"Goodbye, Char." I smiled at her, ignoring her words.

  
"Okay, fine. Stay safe." She hugged me and I hugged her back. "Text me when you're home or something."

  
"I will."

  
I went outside the bar and even it is almost midnight, the street is still busy. There are lights and people everywhere. There's a lot of cars too. I hailed a cab even though I can still walk home. I'm too tired to walk and taking a ride won't harm. 

  
I can feel my heart thump even I'm still outside of my unit. No doubt, Michael is already here. I can feel the vibrations from the music that he is blasting. It is not loud enough to bother our neighbors though.

  
Why is he blasting some music? Why is he not resting yet?

  
I opened the door and there he is, in my living room, dancing until his bones fall out. A familiar groove welcomed my ears too. Maybe he is extending his rehearsals.

  
"Hi." He welcomed me with a cheerful smile as he turned off the music.

  
"Hi, Tarzan." I smiled too before I walked towards the kitchen to grab some water. "You're home early."

  
I'm very thirsty ayt.

  
Thirsty because of my alcohol consumption and not because of a hot, sweaty Michael in front of me.

  
Okay. That too.

  
"Give me some too." He said.

  
Give him some what?

  
"Water, please." He muttered again when I faced him with an arched eyebrows.

  
"Yeah. Water." I repeated and handed him a glass. He is at the opposite side of the counter, wiping his face with a white towel.

  
"Overtime?" He asked me and glanced at the clock. 

  
I mimicked his movements and that's when I knew that it is already midnight. Good morning to us.

  
"Uhm... yeah." I hesitated but why? He doesn't care about my business. "But we went to the bar afterwards. Just to... you know. Let off some stress."

  
"Oh." He nodded. "Are you... drunk?" 

  
I raised my right brow. Wh-what?

  
"No." I assured. "I'm not. It's just a casual drink."

  
"Okay." He nodded again. "That's good." 

  
"A bottle won't harm." I chuckled. "By the way, why are you still up? How can you sleep if you're still dancing? Adrenaline won't help." I preached because I already told him to stop dancing at night even if he is bored.

  
"I'm just experimenting. I can't help it." He smiled. "It's in my mind. I can't stop it."

  
"Okay, genius. How's your day?" I asked and took a seat, opposite to him.

  
"Tiring but it's good. It went well."

  
"You'll ace it. As usual. Don't worry." I cheered and gave him a sweet smile. He smiled too and I think my knees weakened.

  
"But it is better if you'll visit me." He chuckled and bit his bottom lip. "I'll bug you about this again. Tomorrow afternoon. Visit me."

  
"Send me the details. I'll try to visit after work."

  
"Great." He let out a cheeky grin.

  
"Now take a shower and go to sleep, Tarzan." I hushed at him. "Don't tire yourself too much."

  
"Yes, mom." He grinned at me, showing his perfect teeth.

  
Damn. Those teeth left a mark on my thigh. Ugh!

  
"What's the problem?" He asked me with his pursed lips.

  
"Nothing."

  
I spaced out, didn't I?

  
"You sure?" 

  
Ugh! I hate him. Why everything he does has a huge impact on me?

  
"Yeah I'm sure... Have a shower. Quick. I want to shower too." I pushed him away so he can have a shower already.

  
"You can always join me, you know. Just ask." He chuckled and that made me slapped his right arm. "Ouch! I'm just kidding. Stop it!"

  
"Stop playing around, Tarzan." I warned before I gave him a final slap. "Take a shower. Now."

  
"Geez." He muttered. "No need to be a domin- okay whatever. I'll take a shower." He mumbled and slammed the door at me.

  
What the hell?

  
I just rolled my eyes even though he is already inside the bathroom. I went to my bedroom to fix myself and grab some clothes for later. I also saw Michael's stuff in the corner. Maybe he brought a new set of clothes or whatever. Or maybe, those are the stuff that he will need for his shoot tomorrow.

  
With just my robe on, I slammed my body on the couch in the living room and scanned for interesting TV channels while waiting for Michael. I can also hear his hummings from here. I just told him to have a quick shower but it seemed like he is having the time of his life under the warm bath.

  
"Hey Tarzan! Stop singing! I need a shower too!"

  
"I'm done!" He shouted back.

  
A cute smile painted on my face because the scenario is too cute. We're cute, right?

  
A few seconds later, I heard the door opened and as a reflex to something, my gazes switched to his direction. The door revealed a topless Michael with just a towel on that covers his lower body. A generous amount of droplets are still dripping on his caramel chest. His hair is messy and wet too.

  
Why did I push him towards the bathroom instead of letting him grab his own set of clothes again?

  
But then I remember, neither of us is bringing clothes inside the bathroom. He is always like that. He will roam around the unit with just his towel on after he took a shower. That's the same for me too but I'm wearing a robe instead.

  
I chewed my bottom lip and felt the warm sensation in between my thighs. I tightened my grip on my robe and wandered my eyes elsewhere.

  
"Hey! Your turn." He interrupted my thoughts and threw me his blue button down shirt that he's wearing earlier.

  
"Eew!" I backfired and pitched his shirt back to him. "It's sweaty."

  
"No, it's not." He chuckled. "It smells like laundry soap."

  
"No. It smells like a brand new shirt." I hissed and laughed.

  
"This is not a new shirt. It's old."

  
"Oh yeah?"

  
I doubt if he's repeating the shirt he already used. But I'm just teasing him. He's not like that.

  
"You're the one who's washing my clothes, remember?" He smirked and my gazes are stealing glances at his body and of course, down there. It's poking. The thing wants to be free from that soft fabric.

  
"Oh yeah..." I winked. "Pay your laundry bills. It's overdue."

  
He has a generous amount of clothes in my closet. To be honest, he is invading my own closet slowly. It started with a white shirt and a grey sweatpants as his sleeping clothes and a black pants and a red button down shirt as his casual one. He got a bunch of underwears too. Then, his collection grew until he already invaded half of my closet.

  
"Are you accepting a hug as a payment?" He told me and then, he took a seat beside me.

  
"No." His manly scent is distracting me. His warm presence too. "Cash payment only. At least for the electricity and soap."

  
"Aww..." He cooed and snuggled closer and closer to me until I already reached the end of the couch. "I don't have any money. I can only offer my hugs."

  
"Your fans will love that. I'm not your fan." I rolled my eyes but he still let his strong arms embraced me. 

  
Slowly, I can feel the muscles at the ends of my hair follicles contract. I don't know if I'm cold or I'm just experiencing shock or anxiety. But of course, I knew very well that a strong desire is causing my whole body to shiver. 

  
Who am I kidding?

  
"You're not a fan? That's too bad." He gave me a playful grin. "Your lost."

  
"Get off of me." I said plainly to him and even shrugged his hands away from me but to no avail.

  
"Go on now. Take a shower." He chuckled and let go of my body from his warm embrace.

  
"Really?" I asked him because I wanna make sure that he will not drag me again just like what he is always doing.

  
"Really." He answered and there is a mischievious smirk on his lips.

  
"I'm telling you Michael Joe Jackso-"

  
"Shhh..." He interrupted me by putting his index finger on my lips. "Don't call me with my full name. Tarzan is okay. Or Michael. Mike will do. Don't be harsh."

  
I furrowed my eyebrows and slapped his finger away too. What are we doing? For real?

  
I just let out a sigh while he is still chuckling. He doesn't even bother to hide his nakedness except on the towel that is still clinging to his hips. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I got pretty conscious too because I can literally feel his hawk eyes piercing through my back. I gave him my evil stares before I slammed the door at him.

  
Inside the bathroom, I revealed my nakedness and observed my body in front of the mirror. The bruises are starting to fade and the bite mark on my thigh is healing too. Again, the bite mark is mild. He just got that irresistible urge to play with my skin. It's not a big issue too. It's a kink. We both know that it is a kink. For both of us.

  
I just had a quick shower since I don't have the mood and urge to stay under the warm shower for long minutes. I just want to freshen up a bit to wiggle out the bar vibes away from my body.

  
With my robe on and a towel wrapping my hair, I went out of the bathroom and I was greeted by a sight of Michael wearing a black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He is sitting on the couch lazily with his legs crossed while watching something from the television. Our gazes met but he has a blank expression on his face. I think he is secretly stripping me but it is just my thinking. He is too occupied from watching than thinking something about me.

  
I went straight to the bedroom without saying anything to him. He didn't say anything too. I wore my favorite red pajama pants and a white t-shirt. I did my night rituals too.

  
"Michael?" I called him as I rested my body on the door frame. I also noticed that the TV is now off and he is just staring or thinking or whatever.

  
"Yeah?" He answered and looked over his shoulder.

  
"You're not yet sleepy? I'm gonna lie down now." I'm just gonna rest but I have no plans to sleep yet. "I mean, I already fixed the bed. You can rest now if you want."

  
"Oh." He said and rested his head on the backrest so he can stare at the ceiling. "I'm gonna sleep here. In the living room." He stared at me again.

  
"Huh? Why?" I asked because it is more comfortable to sleep on the bed even though we have a good mattress available.

  
"You know..." He muttered and his eyes wandered around. "I think it's not a good idea. To sleep in the same bed, I mean."

  
I played with my teeth while absorbing his words. Then I realized that yeah... we already talked about that. We have to distance ourselves from one another especially if something is not right. Tonight, something is definitely not right.

  
"Okay..." I just said. "I'll help you to fix your bed."

  
I went to the other room to get the mattress. He grabbed it from me so I just came back to the room to get some pillows and bedsheets. Together, we covered the mattress and the pillows.

  
"Sit down." He said since he is already sitting on the bed while I am standing on the side.

  
Without saying anything, I took a seat on the edge of the bed, facing the blank television. I rested my weight on my palms as I studied our reflection on the screen.

  
"When you're in the dance studio, you are surrounded by mirror walls." I said to him and he moved closer to me. "What are you thinking? When you see your reflection in the mirror?" I asked without breaking my gazes on the screen.

  
"I see nothing." He whispered and his breath is tickling my neck. His head is above my left shoulder. "I see me but a different version of me. It's the same but it's different. It is me but not me." He shared while we both stared on the blank screen where our reflections are painted.

  
I didn't say anything back to him even though his words got me confused. I don't know what he meant but his words are magical. I just stared at our reflection on the TV screen and I am really fascinated by the view. 

  
I closed my eyes when I felt his lips on my upper arm, kissing its way up to my shoulders. I inhaled sharply as I opened my eyes again when he snuggled closer to my neck, just brushing his nose to my hair. While still staring at the screen, my left hand found its way to his left cheek and slowly, I brushed my fingers through his hair that sparked an erotic feeling between us.

  
He tilted his head a little so his nose is now brushing my jawline. I tilted my head too so I can face his direction and not a second later, our lips met each other's warmth and neither of us wanted to let go.

**~~~~~**

****


	12. Second Glass, Second Chance

_**Faye** _

Slowly, we explored each other's mouth as the very erotic and intense feeling is creeping through our veins. I moved my body without breaking our kiss to face him and deepen our hungry kisses. His hands crept on my back, exploring my skin underneath my shirt. My arms found their way around his neck as my legs settled at the opposite sides of his body. My hands played with his very soft curls while he continued to devour my throbbing lips.

  
I moaned his name when his lips travelled from my lips down to my neck. He nibbled on my skin, leaving trails of kisses all over my neck before he reached my earlobe, biting and sucking it until I moaned his name again.

  
He guided my body gently until my back rested on the mattress. My legs are wrapped around his hips while he is hovering on top of me, giving his rough kisses. I kissed him back with the same intensity that I can already feel the numbness of my own lips. 

  
I nibbled his bottom lip before I opened my mouth to give him more access to my warm taste. Our tongues swayed like a fencing sword while his left hand is exploring my sides and his right hand is caressing my throat.

  
He bit my bottom lip and pulled it with his teeth before he stood on his knees to remove his white shirt. The thin fabric revealed his toned, caramel body. His slim but strong muscles, a product of long years of dancing and performing, flexed due to his minimal body movements.

  
He hovered on top of me again and showered me with longing and rough but passionate kisses. My hands roamed around his tensed frame, appreciating how his muscles move with the rhythm. We rolled over until we fell on the floor, with me on top of him.

  
He moved his upper body closer to mine while I'm still towering him. He removed my white shirt, revealing my skintoned lace bra. We kissed hungrily again before he trailed his lips back to my neck while his hands are groping my breasts. I let my head fall back, listening to the force from a grabful of my hair in his hand, while the intense feeling is bringing me over the roofs.

  
I brushed my fingers through my hair while the pleasure from our grinding sexes is setting the whole room on fire. His strong hands settled on my hips while his warm mouth trailed from my neck down to my cleavage. I felt his tongue brushing my skin and even with my bra still on, my nipples responded to his warm touch. His mouth played with my mountains despite of the thin cloth that is covering them.

  
I cupped his cheeks and guided his face back to my gazes. I kissed him with the same intensity that he is giving me which caused my soul to leave my earthly body. 

  
It all happened just by kissing him. 

  
We continued to grind our sexes and shared a tongue-tying kiss before he slowed down his kisses.

  
At first, I thought that he is just teasing but his kisses remained slow until he pulled away slowly from the kiss. He rested his forehead to mine and I closed my eyes as he did the same. Our heavy breathings filled the room and our chests are heaving from the extreme and fierce make out session that we shared.

  
He pulled away with utmost care from our comforting moment and when I opened my eyes, I was greeted by his gentle and pleasant brown eyes. He let out a very faint smile before he caressed my thighs and removed his warm hands on my skin.

  
I shifted my weight and I rested my hands on his broad shoulders. I looked into his expressive eyes, trying to decipher his hidden message. I stared at him with my gentle and caring eyes. He pursed his lips and switched his gazes to his left, leaving mine in perplexed.

  
Then it hit me.

  
He is giving me a way out.

  
He is giving me an out.

  
A freaking out.

  
My mouth gaped as the realization brought my soul back to my human body. Our breathings are now calm but the heat that is oozing out from our bodies is still present. I stared at him until he switched back his doe eyes at me. He rested his hands on my knees and I nodded gently at him.

  
With a blank mind and a neutral state, I moved away from him. I grabbed my shirt on the floor and marched my way back to my bedroom without even looking at him. I left him sitting on the floor. 

  
He didn't say anything. 

  
I didn't say anything. 

  
It's our own language of saying that we are crossing the boundaries again. We just talked about it and here we are again, drowning ourselves in the deep pool of extreme lust and desire.

  
I let out a very deep sigh as I walked towards my bed and slammed my body on it. The thing between my legs is still on fire and the wetness in my core is undeniable. I removed my brassiere before I wore my white shirt and settled myself under the sheets. Why not? It's bedtime.

  
I stared idly at the door, lowkey hoping and waiting that Michael will knock on that door or he will just let himself in. 

  
I just closed it. I didn't lock it.

  
I'm not running away from him.

  
I'm not running away.

  
I stared and stared but no one knocked. No one barged in. I'm not hearing any noise from outside too so maybe, he is already sleeping.

  
There are so many thoughts. I don't know what to think. My mind is very clouded with thoughts of him. I can see his beautiful smile, his handsome face, his sexy body. Everything. Even I opened my eyes, it's still him.

  
I rolled over on my bed, finding the best position so I can sleep peacefully. I can still feel his touches on my skin. How can I sleep if I'm thinking about him? I can't remove my thoughts of him in my mind.

  
This may be wrong but it feels right. Everything about him feels right. But I can't let myself fall in the trap. I should prevent myself from falling. It's not good. It's not right. I'm not the woman for him. He deserves better. Someone better.

  
But why am I thinking about that? It's not about that. It is just about sex. We are just talking about the unworldy and chaotic thing. Nothing else.

  
I've been staring at the ceiling for I don't know how long now. I didn't turn off the lights so how can I sleep? I rolled over again but nothing can do. My eyes are very alive and my mind is very sharp. 

  
A pang of regret hit me that I didn't let myself be drunk at the bar earlier before going home. In that way, I can sleep peacefully and calmly contrary to what I've been experiencing right now.

  
I glanced at my night stand and my clock said that it is already 2:30 AM. I smirked to myself upon knowing that I'm just rolling and tumbling and torturing myself for at least an hour now. And yet, I still can't sleep. Even the slightest hint of sleepiness and tiredness is not waving at me.

  
I just sighed to myself again.

  
I felt my throat being dry and thirsty. Maybe I should go outside in the kitchen and have a drink? I want some water but maybe, a red wine won't harm? Maybe with the wine's help I can sleep?

  
That's a good idea. Good thinking, Faith. You're very smart.

  
With my very messy hair and rugged clothes, I stumbled my way to the door. My bed is very messy and some of my pillows are on the floor. I didn't bother to pick anything up since I will return to my bed after a few minutes just to sleep. I'll just fix them later.

  
While brushing my hair with my fingers, I opened my door and I am greeted by the lazy lights in the whole space. I glanced at Michael and he is just sitting on the bed while his back is touching the lower part of the couch. I don't know if he is sleeping or what but that, my friend, is an uncomfortable way of sleeping. 

  
If ever he is awake, I knew that he knows that I'm here since my door creaked when I opened it. I am not exactly quiet too.

  
"Why are you still up?" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard his soft but deep voice before he glanced at my direction.

  
"I can't sleep." I murmured and hugged myself as a surprising chills crept to my system.

  
He just stared at me idly before he removed his gazes at me and returned to his usual position. Maybe he can't sleep too. I also saw the sleeping mask beside him. It didn't work too?

  
"I can't sleep either." He said but his tone didn't ask for a response so I just walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of cold water.

  
Damn. The rush of the cold water against my throat is really satisfying.

  
After engulping a generous amount of water, I grabbed a wine glass and took a bottle of wine from the rack. I consumed a half glass of wine in one gulp before I invited Michael for a drink.

  
"Want some wine, Tarzan?" I muttered while pouring some wine in my glass again.

  
"What?" He asked and glanced at my direction.

  
"Wine." I answered as I showed him the bottle of wine in my hand.

  
"Sure." He plainly said, still using his deep voice. 

  
I grabbed another glass and poured it with wine as Michael walked his way towards me. Even with the lazy lights on, I can clearly see his handsome face. He tied his hair in a bun too. 

  
It's official. I am melting under his presence.

  
"You know, water can quench the thirst not the wine." He told me before he grabbed his glass and consumed it in one gulp too.

  
It seemed like, I am not the only one who is thirsty, huh?

  
"I already consumed two glasses of water." I murmured, refusing to meet his gazes.

  
"That's good." He whispered and filled his glass with wine again.

  
Both of us. In our second glass of wine.

  
Sip by sip, I consumed my second glass and Michael did the same. I gestured to him the wine bottle and he just shook his head so I put the bottle back to the rack.

  
I can feel the electricity running through my veins, from my soles up to my head. My thin strand of self-control is slashing out every single good morals that is residing inside of me.

  
I can't take it.

  
I can't take it anymore.

  
Forgive me.

  
"Is that your second glass?" He asked me and I pursed my lips before I met his piercing gazes.

  
"Yes."

  
He didn't say anything more and he just leaned his body on the counter. I grabbed our glasses and put them in the sink. I let out a deep sigh while leaning on the counter before I faced Michael again who is just giving me a blank stare.

  
Then I realized, I have no bra on so he has a little glimpse of my breasts despite of my white shirt which is covering my body. I hugged myself slowly until my arms are across my chest. I pursed my lips and refused to meet his gazes.

  
However, my core is starting to burn again and a touch of fire is licking all over my body. His presence alone is driving me crazy and I can't do something about it. The feeling is so strong and I wanted to lock myself inside the closet because of it.

  
I looked at Michael and this time, there is a small smirk on his lips. I don't know what it means but that smirk of his is dragging me on edge already.

  
"Damn it." I whispered to myself.

  
And just like that, our lips are having a huge fight after I pulled him into a very deep kiss. He let out a smile in between our kiss that made me think that he approved my impulsive decision. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers played with his curls. 

  
His hands rested on my hips and after a minute of severe making out, I gasped when he picked me up and let me sit on the top of the kitchen counter. My legs are clinging to his hips, pulling his body closer to me.

  
"You sure about this?" He whispered to me while he is exploring my neck.

  
"Yes..." I moaned my answer while I am enjoying his lips against my skin.

  
"I'm not giving you an out this time." He said when he stared to my eyes with a handsome smile on his face.

  
I traced his nose bridge and let out a smile too.

  
"I'm not walking away this time." I whispered to him and pulled him closer to me to give him the much needed kiss.

  
"Good..." He whispered back and nibbled my bottom lip.

  
"Good..." I answered before I screamed his name because of the pain I felt from his spankings and hair-pulling.

**~~~~~**

****


	13. Again

_**Michael** _

"What I can do to you?"

  
I let out my words in between my teeth as I continued to devour her luscious lips and her soft skin.

  
"Anything." She breathed with her eyes closed. "You can do anything to me." 

  
A smirk crept on my lips when she surrendered to me. Her body, her mind, her words, her reactions. She surrendered everything to me.

  
Except her heart.

  
I'm sure of that.

  
"Do you trust me?" I asked while I am tracing her soft features. From her cheeks, her nose, down to her lips and her chin. I even let her suck my index finger.

  
"Yes." She answered and opened her eyes, meeting my dark gazes. "I do trust you."

  
"Good."

  
What had happened earlier was a complete torture. I offered her an out and she actually accepted it. I thought that she will decline it but no. She walked away from me.

  
But that's what I honestly thought.

  
She is with me right now, surrendering herself to me. She gave me her permission to do anything to her body. To her lovely body.

  
"Are you sure?" I asked again. Consent is very important.

  
"I am sure. " She answered.

  
I watched her reaction while I'm letting my warm breath traced her naked body. My lips started from her neck and I trailed down to her cleavage. I nibbled her side boobs that gained a sensual moan from her and grabbed a fistful of her hair that caused her head to tilt backwards, exposing her neck, before I played with her pinkish nipples.

  
"Michael..." She moaned and her sexy voice lingered in my ears. That alone is driving me crazy.

  
"Shhh..." I shushed her but I don't exactly want her to stay silent. I just did that to blow some air on her areolas to maximize nipple stimulation. "Be quiet."

  
I scanned her beautiful, sexy, and naked body. She is still sitting on the countertop, waiting patiently to my touches. Her hands are roaming around my topless body and there is no hint of shyness and hesitations in her eyes.

  
She is not my Faye. She is a totally different person when she is having sex. She is not the shy and gentle woman I know on a daily basis. I never thought that I will see this side of her. Let alone her naked body. This is our second time to do this but I can still feel the electricity that is shocking me everytime I am touching her skin.

  
"I want you to relax..." I whispered to her while I am playing with her earlobe. My hands are touching every detail of her body. "I have my notes, Faye. Remember when I teased you about restrictions?"

  
"Yes..."

  
I settled my palms at the opposite sides of her body. Her hands wrapped around my neck before I leaned to kiss her soft lips. I pulled away and guided her chin so she can meet my gazes before I asked the question,

  
"You want me to tie you up?"

  
I witnessed how her eyes widened but it recovered quickly. She got a little skeptical but it's okay. I understand completely.

  
"Faye?" 

  
"Yes." She answered right away without breaking her gazes from me. "Do anything you want."

  
I grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. I also caressed it against my cheeks to absorb her gentle touch on my skin.

  
"I want you to decide for yourself, Faye. Every single thing that we are going to do is your decision. I will be happy to comply to all your requests, Faye. I am surrendering myself to you too. Understand?" 

  
She nodded. 

  
"I understand."

  
"Now, I will ask you again. Give me your honest answer. Do you want me to tie your hands?" 

  
"Yes." She answered without any hesitations.

  
I stared idly at her and I let myself be drowned at her beautiful eyes. I rested my hands on her hips before I claimed her lips with so much passion. Her hands are drawing circles on my back and her legs are wrapped against my hips.

  
I heard her gasps when I picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom. Her bed is slightly messy because maybe, she got frustrated on our earlier encounter too and she cannot sleep because of it. 

  
I don't mind the messy bed. 

  
It will get real messy later on anyway.

  
We continued our steamy kissing session before I laid her body gently on the bed. I pinned her arms above her head while I am hovering and kissing her. Slowly, I showered her whole body with kisses until I reached her stomach. Her hands remained above her head and her random moans are giving me the courage to explore her body even more. 

  
I caressed her thighs and then I moved my lips down to the apex of her core. I watched her reactions for every kiss I gave. Her mouth is gaped and her body is arched. I love how her body responded to my touches.

  
That's right. That is a good girl.

  
I tightened my grip on her thighs before I devoured her wet sex. Her body arched closer to me even more. I need to control myself. She is driving me crazy. She is making me high on a brim of arousal, desire, and lust.

  
I spread her legs wider to admire her beautiful naked body. It's all mine. Mine for now. 

  
Just for now. 

  
I traced my lips again from her apex deeper to her folds. I leaned closer to smell her sex and that made her whisper my name. But I need her screams. Screams not whispers.

  
"Do you trust me?" I asked her when I moved on top of her, kissing her neck.

  
"Yes." She answered and all I can see in her eyes are desire and passion.

  
She wants me.

  
"Wait here. Don't move." I emphasized my every word with my deep voice. 

  
I know she will comply. She's a natural submissive. She will comply.

  
I left her on the bed with her legs spread apart and her hands above her head. I can see her heavy pantings and that fact made me smile.

  
It will get heavier. I promise.

  
With just my sweatpants on, I went outside the bedroom to get my sleeping mask I left on my neat bed in the living room. I can also feel my throbbing manhood that wants to be free from this piece of fabric. I know she is enjoying this view. It is very evident. My thing wants her just like how I want her.

  
I marched back to the bedroom and she is still lying on the bed, in the same position where I left her. I scattered around in her closet, looking for my necktie that I remembered I hidden in here. The black thin tie that I cannot remember that I used. I rarely wear a coat and a tie nowadays.

  
I stood near the edge of the bed, holding the sleeping mask, my leather belt, and the black necktie. I know she wants a glimpse of it so before I hide her sense of sight, I removed the only clothing that I am wearing and it revealed my very erect and alive manhood.

  
I saw her eyes twinkled. I told you, she wants me. I want her too. It's a win-win.

  
Slowly, I crawled towards her and positioned her legs together so I can straddle on top of her. With my knees on the opposite sides of her body and my manhood resting on her stomach, I asked her a question once again.

  
"You want this?" I said and she nodded. "I want to tie your hands. Would you let me?" 

  
"Yes."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Yes?"

  
"Yes."

  
I smirked at her before I grabbed her arms and tied her wrists together using my black necktie. I rested her tied hands above her head again.

  
"See this mask? I want you to wear this. It will heighten your senses. You want this too? Would you wear it?"

  
"Yes. I want that." She muttered and her breathings are starting to get heavy again.

  
I let her wear the mask, hiding her beautiful eyes. All she can see now is black. When I was done making sure that she is comfortable, I kissed her. I gave her a sweet, passionate kiss that left her lips swollen. 

  
I kissed her again, slowly, and my lips trailed to other parts of her body. She arched her body and moaned my name. I settled my lips on her stomach, teasing her with my soft kisses. I could see the goosebumps spread all over her body and the shivers that crept to her spine.

  
"Michael..."

  
"What do you want, baby?"

  
"You. I want you."

  
"Not yet." I smirked then I remembered, she cannot see my expressions.

  
I spread her legs and my fingers traced her wet core. It is so wet and swollen, very ready for me. I dragged her body to the edge of the bed and I kneeled on the floor. 

  
"Beautiful..." I muttered and stroked her thighs. 

  
Heated, I started to kiss and suck her folds, making her moan and say my name. I even let my fingers dug in and out of her. I played with her sweet sex until she reached a certain level of ecstasy but even before she can even reached the highest point, I stopped. I could see the sexual frustrations in her but I ignored it. She can have it later.

  
"Lie down on your stomach." I commanded and waited patiently until she is in the position.

  
I spanked her buns and admired how my palms left a print on her skin. I guided her body in a certain position after I caressed her thighs. She rested her weight on her knees and on her palms while I am admiring her body by touching and caressing her soft skin against my large hands.

  
"Can I spank you again?"

  
"Yes." She said with her soft voice.

  
"Okay..." I breathed and I let my palm left a mark on her buttocks. 

  
She screamed in pain and pleasure but I caressed her skin to lessen the pain. Then, I spanked her again.

  
I stroked my manhood first before I let it brushed on her skin. Her glistening folds and very damp core added to my amusement and to my unending lust and great desire I felt for her.

  
"What do you want me to do, Faye?" I whispered to her while I'm still brushing my manhood against her buttocks.

  
"Fuck me..." She breathed in between her pantings.

  
Not a second later after she gave me her permission, I slammed my throbbing cock to her inviting love hole. 

  
She screamed. She cursed. She gave me what I wanted.

  
"Are you okay? You want me to stop?"

  
"No. Don't stop." She heaved. "Don't stop."

  
I gave her another pang of pain on her buttocks and continued to slam my manhood in her walls. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it towards me. 

  
Feel me, baby.

  
I really wanted to pin her arms around her back but I already tied her wrists so I let her take control of her own arms. She just rested her palms on the bed for balance.

  
"I'm gonna put my belt around your thighs. Is that okay?"

  
"Do it, Michael." She answered.

  
I grabbed the leather belt and pushed her thighs together. I wrapped the belt a span of hand above her knees before I fucked her again to oblivion.

  
"Michael!" She screamed. 

  
That's right. Scream my name.

  
I removed my manhood from her insides and guided her body so she can stand on her own feet. I bended her over while her hands are touching the edge of the bed. Without wasting any time, I penetrated her very tight hole. Our clasping fleshes and our random moans and groans filled the heated room. 

  
This is what I always envisioned to happen. She, surrendering to me while moaning in ecstasy.

  
I removed the belt on her thighs and wrapped it around her chest. I prevented the belt from touching her nipples. I don't wanna hurt her. We're not in that phase yet.

  
We pulled away from the edge of the bed and I gripped on the belt to control her upper body and let my free hand to intertwine with her fingers. I hit her walls at any angle possible as I can feel the beads of sweat on my forehead and on my neck.

  
I felt her walls tightened around my shaft and I knew that she is already on her highest point so I removed my hands from her fingers and started to play with her clit. I glanced at her and saw that she is biting the skin of her hand, making her skin red and tattooed with her teeth mark.

  
I pushed myself on her and continued to play with her wetness until I felt what she wanted. 

  
She came hard. Real hard. 

  
My hand crept on her upper body before I dropped the belt on the floor. I guided her body to lean into mine to recover her strength. I pulled my member from her cave and told her to stand on her own before I kneeled in front of her. I ravished her very wet folds, tasting her juices in my mouth. Her hands found the back of my head as I continued to play with her labia.

  
When satisfied, I put her weight on my shoulders and slammed her body back on the bed. She is panting heavily and I made it worse by tracing her with kisses from her ankles up to her inner thighs. I even teased her by nibbling her inner thigh, kissing the old bite mark I left on her skin. My tongue brushed her treasured part before I showered her with kisses on her stomach until I reached her neck. 

  
I straddled on top of her again, with her body in between my thighs. I stood on my knees and guided her palms to my manhood.

  
"Fuck..." I cursed when I felt her soft hands massaging my already sensitive part.

  
Her hands played with my thick shaft until her hands reached my root and my balls.

  
"Can I taste it?" She inquired and I thought I lost my mind for a second.

  
"Do you want to su-" I cut off my sentence, unsure if I'll let her do what she wants. 

  
Then I remembered, I told her that I will comply to her requests so I did. I positioned myself near her mouth and rested my hands against the wall. Her hands guided my erection to her mouth and I growled like a hungry lion. I controlled myself really hard not to move and let her do her own business.

  
"That's enough..." I stopped her after her numerous licking, kissing, and sucking of my sensitive area. 

  
I don't wanna come in her mouth. 

  
No. 

  
Just no.

  
I hovered on top of her, my tip touching her mound. I gave her sweet kisses until her body relaxed again.

  
"I'm gonna remove your blindfold now, okay?"

  
"Okay..."

  
Slowly, I removed the tiny piece of cloth that tortured her senses. Her eyes remained closed so I kissed her eyes to comfort her nerves.

  
"Look at me..." I requested that caused her to open her eyes. 

  
Her beautiful brown eyes greeted me. I smiled sweetly and she smiled at me too. I untied the necktie on her wrists and showered her skin with my soft kisses.

  
She caressed my cheeks and pulled me into a deep kiss that increased our breathings again. I snuggled on her neck while my hands spread her legs wider so I can enter her cave again.

  
"You like that?" I asked with my gentle voice while I am moving my hips to satisfy our needs.

  
She nodded eagerly but I want more.

  
"Tell me, what do you want?" I raised my voice as I intensified my hip movements.

  
"Oh God..." She whimpered, feeling her nails on my back.

  
"Faye..." I called her attention and she opened her eyes so she can look at me. "Tell me what you want."

  
"I want you." She said while giving me multiple pecks on my lips. "Make me cum again, Michael." She added before pulling me for a tongue-tying kiss.

  
I continued to slam her walls and I let her legs to cling around my hips and her arms to wrap around my neck. She's clinging into me like a tree-hugging animal. It's the least thing that I can do for her after I restricted her hand movements earlier. 

  
I grabbed the opportunity of her clinging gesture into a python position. I kneeled and carried her weight with my right hand as I continued to slam her walls.

  
Our heavy pantings are very evident and after we shared a clingy gesture, she unlocked her crossing feet and bent her legs on my sides. I seated on my legs as I let her body lean in a free fall motion while her right hand remained on my neck.

  
I watched her. I admired her. 

  
Damn, she's so beautiful.

  
She hugged my neck again and while she is towering me, I stretched my legs forward before I bent them wide apart. I rested my hands on her back while she let her body leaned backwards. She continued to move her hips and I hugged her tightly so I can kiss her breasts.

  
I have to admit. She surprised me when she pushed me so I can lay on my back. She embraced her hands around my neck and she even snuggled her face on me. I roamed my hands around her body before I spanked her firm ass once again. I let her savor the pleasure while our bodies are tightly pressed to each other before she rides me at her very own fast pace.

  
I am very aroused and my lust level is at its peak. I felt my overflowing desire and it is consuming me in a very fast rate so I cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss before I rolled our bodies together so I can be on top again.

  
She propped her weight on her elbow as I kissed her lips and her neck. I increased my pace and hit her walls deeper. I watched her closely and she let her mouth gaped and her head fall back.

  
Her heavy breathings caused her to slam her own back on the bed and she pulled me closer to her. My grip tightened on her thighs and then I grabbed her ankles to spread her legs widely. I pulled my upper body away from her and settled in between her thighs. I rested her legs on my shoulders before I leaned towards her, her knees touching her breasts.

  
I reached for her lips and nibbled her lip while I continued to pump in and out of her warm core. I leaned back before I grabbed her hands and intertwined our hands together on her lower abdomen just above her mound. A right pressure was applied while I am still pounding her hard.

  
My continuous pounding and the overflowing lust in her system caused her to squirt. 

  
Oh God. 

  
I made her squirt. I made her glands to release her liquids. I removed all her brakes.

  
Oh God, help me.

  
I looked at her and there's a surprised look on her face so I comforted her right away. Maybe it's her first time. A new experience. 

  
"Hey." I called her attention as I rested her legs on my sides. "It's okay. It's okay." I whispered while kissing her. "It's natural. It's okay. It's part of the process."

  
She nodded and her body relaxed again as I showered her with kisses. I continued to slam her walls while kissing her non-stop.

  
I felt her tightening walls which enveloped my shaft. Not a minute later, she screamed my name as a mindblowing pleasure consumed her soul. I ravished her lips and switched my weight on my arms in between her head into a push-up position. I established a very close eye contact with her before I moved again.

  
My angle was changed too and I slammed her walls in a deeper and faster motion. I shivered when I felt my own pang of pleasure creeping to my system. Our forheads touched, giving me a glimpse of her scent. After my continuous deep strokes, I pulled out and stroked my manhood repeatedly until I shoot my load all over her stomach and her chest.

  
No. Not the face. I didn't mark her. She's not mine.

  
A deep sigh was escaped from me as my very heavy breathings are consuming my chest. I bit my lower lip while the sweat on my forehead is dripping down to my cheek. I stroked myself again until it twitched, releasing its last batch of load for this session.

  
I watched her while she is breathing heavily too. Her fingers drew circles on her stomach, spreading my semen on her skin.

  
Our eyes met and I knew that my eyes twinkled too just like how her eyes twinkled at my sight. She pursed her lips, hiding her sweet, shy smile. I smiled widely at her, hoping that she will show her very beautiful smile that I love to see.

  
And she did.

  
My heart jumped when her smile reached her ears. I bit my bottom lip to suppress my own wide smile but I can't help it. I smiled at her again before I leaned down to kiss her very luscious lips.

  
We did it again.

  
We shared an intimate and wild moment once again.

  
For the second time, we crossed the boundaries again.

**~~~~~**

****


	14. Snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is slow-pacing and has a lot of unnecessary chapters. Please, bear with me. Lol

_**Faye** _

My spirit came back to my body as the series of phenomenon flashed right through my eyes. My sight opened the moment my consciousness hit me like I just came from a some sort of a coma.

  
"Good morning." 

  
I blinked my eyes for numerous times when I heard a very gentle voice that made my morning complete already.

  
"Good morning." I murmured with my husky voice before I faced his direction.

  
I also heard a series of snaps until I realized that he is taking pictures of me. Oh God...

  
"Stop that..." I groaned playfully before I put my palm in front of the camera lens so he cannot take a shot of my face again.

  
He chuckled and removed his sight from the camera, revealing his beautiful smile and his fresh face. 

  
This man is very handsome. Pray for me.

  
Can I say, 'mine'? Can I bid?

  
I'm just kidding.

  
"What?" He gave me a playful look as he furrowed his eyebrows. "It's fun. It's beautiful. Don't you dare delete these." 

  
"Give me that." I said and tried to snatch the camera from him but he moved it away from me.

  
"No." He laughed.

  
"I'm just gonna take a look." I smiled at him but he's not believing my words. 

  
"Let's take a picture." He said and moved his body beside me, our heads are adjacent to one another. "Smile."

  
I smiled widely at the camera because that's what I genuinely feel right now. I am happy. My feelings will reflect through my eyes and my smiles.

  
"Perfect." I said when I heard the camera clicked. "Let me see." I demanded to him but he just stretched his long arm so I cannot reach the thing from him.

  
Okay. Plan B.

  
"Faye! Stop!" His high pitched giggles are blasting in the whole room as I tickled his sides.

  
I continued to tickle him until he slammed his back on the bed. The camera is still in his hand and he managed to get it away from mine. Despite of our naked bodies, I straddled on top of him and crept my hands all over his body until I snatched the camera from his hands.

  
"Oh God, Faye..." He whispered with his rapid breathings.

  
He is always the loser in the tickling fight.

  
"I'm just gonna take a look. Why won't you let me?" I smirked as I scanned his shots.

  
"It's just your ugly face."

  
I smiled when I saw our picture together. It was a simple shot where we let our heads touched while flashing our biggest smiles. I'll definitely make a copy of this one. I'll frame it. I will edit it first, of course. It is obvious that we are both topless in this shot.

  
I continued to look at the snapshots while his hands are caressing my thighs. And oh! Did I already say that we're still naked? Yeah, we're still naked. My naked body is straddling over his naked body. I'm so busy with the camera while my bare chest is having its own free show.

  
"I'm not ugly. I'm beautiful." I said to him proudly before I switched my gazes again at the photos.

  
"Mmm..." He hummed but I ignored him.

  
There's a lot. I mean a lot. This man is really good at capturing God-given gifts. I'm not saying it because I am his subject. He is really good at it. He got skills. I'm not even cringing at my own face.

  
He captured it all. My small movements. The changes in my facial expressions. Everything. He captured it at different angles and I wonder how long he's been doing this. Did he try to wake me up?

  
"Did we record a sex tape again?" I chuckled to him and stared to his beautiful eyes.

  
"No." He shook his head.

  
"No?" 

  
"No... Do you want another sex tape?" 

  
A mischievious smirk started to creep on his face.

  
I frowned at him.

  
"Do you know how dangerous it is to have a sex tape, Tarzan? Especially you, Mr. Jackson?"

  
"Don't preach. I'm just kidding." He laughed again as I slapped his naked chest. "Mr. Jackson huh?" He pursed his lips and his thumbs are drawing circles on my thighs. "Where did you hide those things?"

  
"What things?"

  
"The pictures. The video..."

  
"Somewhere in this house." I smiled at him. His face is blank. "Why?"

  
"Nothing." He scrunched his nose before he gave me a toothless smile.

  
"You want a copy?" I laughed. "It's safe. Don't worry."

  
I put those memories in a small, undesigned scrapbooking box and sealed it before hiding it in one of my drawers here in the bedroom. It is with the other collection of random photos so it's not that suspicious. Also, the seal is not evident so if ever anyone stumbled in my private drawer and they already saw the other bunch of photos, there is a huge possibility that the box which contains our sexcapades will be ignored. 

  
Well, I hope so. It's a private drawer anyway. No one will swim through it unless you're a robber or you have a search warrant against me.

  
"Let's just take another picture." I ignored his teasings and just snuggled closer to the left side of his face before I took a snap of us, the camera angle came from the right direction.

  
"Aww. You're so cute." I said to him when I straddled properly while looking at the picture. Our eyes were both closed while having a toothless smile. Another frame-worthy picture.

  
But we looked like a couple in here. We're not. So I guess it's a no. No frame.

  
"Smile." I said again and it's now my turn to capture his beautiful face.

  
With a smile on my lips, I captured his emotions too. Frowning or smiling or whatever he did with his face, I captured it. Remind me to post-process these pictures. I want the black and white feature on him but I love the colored ones too so I just set the camera in its standard setting.

  
"Tarzan!"

  
"Are you done?" He muttered after he rolled our bodies over. 

  
"Tarzan!" I yelled at him because duh? I'm not ready!

  
"Hush." He chuckled. "You're aware that you're late for work, right?"

  
"What?" I knitted my brows at him before I glanced at the clock on my night stand. "Shit." I whispered to myself because it's 10 minutes before eight. Damn.

  
Actually, I can jump from this bed right now to have a very quick preparation for work. That way, I'll be at work within the grace period. However, to my dismay, that means that I need to leave this sexy human being who's on top of me.

  
So my answer?

  
Half day of work.

  
"Oh. So you didn't know." He chuckled, his body is still over me.

  
"No." I said and pinched his cheeks playfully. "Why you didn't wake me?"

  
"I did wake you but you were so grumpy and you were snoring and-"

  
"I do not snore."

  
He chuckled. 

  
"Believe me. You were snoring."

  
"You're joking."

  
"I'm not!" He laughed loudly again.

  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "You want me to leave? To go to work?" I said while poking his chin.

  
"To be honest?" He shook his head.

  
I scrunched my nose and he just gave me a sweet smile. He didn't tell me to stay but he didn't tell me to go either. The decision is really on me. I already made that decision earlier. For me, he is more than enough. Enough reason to stay.

  
"Then, I'll stay." I smiled at him.

  
"Are you serious?"

  
"Yeah. Why not?" I shrugged.

  
"You can do that?" 

  
"Yes, Tarzan." I pinched his cheeks again. "I can do that. A half day absence won't harm. I'll just inform my boss, okay?"

  
"Okay..."

  
I grabbed my phone from the night stand and Michael is just watching me while I'm doing my little excuse for work. I informed them that I'll be in the office after lunch because 'I'm not feeling well'. I texted Charlotte too so she wouldn't bug me if she found out that I'm not in the office during work hours.

  
"Done." I smiled at Michael who is staring idly at me. I returned my phone on the night stand before I switched my gazes back to him. 

  
"Half day only huh, Tarzan? I need to go to work after lunch. But I promise that I'll visit you on set later after work, okay? No overtime. I'll be out at exactly 5 PM. I promise."

  
I don't know what came up to my mind that caused me to do and say these things. He didn't even tell me something about it. I just did it, voluntarily.

  
"You- tha- uhm." He sighed. "You don't need to do that, Faye. I will understand if you need to go to work or if you can't visit me. But thank you for staying. It means a lot to me."

  
"Of course." I flicked his nose gently that caused him to grin wider. "I should spend a lot of time with you. As long as you're here, I mean. When you're on tou-"

  
"Don't talk about the tour. I don't wanna be on tour. I just want to stay here."

  
"But that's not possible, Tarzan. You and I both know that." I comforted him. That's what artists do. And it's in the contract. "It'll be quick. The next thing you knew, it's finished."

  
"You'll wait for me?" 

  
He looked at me, straight to my eyes, like his life depends on a promise of a lifetime.

  
"Of course." I chuckled to brighten his serious mood. "I'm not going anywhere. Where else should I be?"

  
"With me. On tour." He smirked.

  
"Oh yeah?" I arched my brows at him. This boy will never stop persuading me. "Well, you still have a long list of places to visit so maybe, I'll join you in one of them because Rome is a little impossible right now. I'm sorry, Tarzan."

  
"That sucks but it's okay." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

  
"You can still call me anytime you want. Timezones can go to hell but yeah. Call me."

  
"I'll definitely do that."

  
"Good." I smiled as I removed the curls that are messing with his face. "How about a little photo again?" I requested and grabbed the camera from our side.

  
"Hhmm..." He looked at me lazily.

  
"Come on!" I hyped him up. "Quick." I added as I positioned the camera to our left.

  
Michael crawled a few inches up so he can rest his head on my cheek and on my neck. My free arm moved above his head to play with his curls. I already took a snap of us but he remained at his position. I looked at the photo and it is so adorably cute. I'm smiling with a some sort of a wink while this man has furrowed eyebrows but his overall look is gentle and sweet. Lazy morning is really oozing out from him.

  
This photo is up for grabs again but, I'll say it again, it might passed as a cute couple picture but we're not that. It is not for public display even in one of my cabinets in the living room or even on my night stand. 

  
In everyone's eyes who knows us, we're close friends. In their eyes, we're not fucking each other so, there will be no after-sex glow framed pictures on display.

  
"Cute." I muttered to myself but it is meant for him to hear. 

  
I'm sure, he also saw the shot while I am looking at it because we're facing the same direction and the camera is in front of our very own eyes.

  
"You know what's cute?" He whispered and his breath is tickling my neck.

  
"What?" I asked as I turned off the camera and abandoned it on the other side of the bed.

  
He didn't answer me and instead, he just flashed his beautiful smile before he intertwined our fingers, our hands are rested at the opposite sides of my head.

  
Oh. I know what he's planning. 

  
I think I like it too. 

  
He formed another smile so I smiled at him too. Slowly, he moved his head closer until I felt his lips brushing to mine. We both let out a smile in between the kiss before we continued our gentle and soft exchange of sweet taste.

  
"You like that?" He asked sweetly and his gentle and twinkling eyes are staring through me.

  
"Mmm..." I hummed before I pulled him for another kiss.

**~~~~~**

****

**Author's Note:**

> See yah on twitter! [shamone_giiiirl](https://mobile.twitter.com/shamone_giiiirl)
> 
> I'm in Wattpad too - dspectabilis


End file.
